Tales of the CWF: The KS Project
by Ari Rockefeller
Summary: Years after Tenkaichi Bukoudai, in the kingdom of Crystal Tokyo, the looming menace of Shadaloo and a feud between King Endymion and Goku threaten to unbalance the kingdom (DBZ/Sailor Moon/Pokemon/Street Fighter) (Ch. 11 up - could it have taken longer?)
1. Background Information

As with Tenkaichi Bukoudai, I've yet to find a better website to harbor my fanfics. I'd say that I'm too good for Fanfiction.net, but considering how much I've written here, that would make me a hypocrite...  
  
Before I get started on the story, I'm gonna drop some background information. This will give you an idea as to what's going on...so bear with me.  
  
  
  
  
TIME: Mid-June, 2005  
LOCATION: The Kingdom of Crystal Tokyo  
  
Tenkaichi Bukodai is a thing of the past (I'm not giving any spoilers as to who won the tournament, so calm down). Almost a year after the tournament's conclusion, the world was on the brink of total destruction. Professor Ginea, formerly employed under Empress Serena, came out of hiding to conquer the world on behalf of his fallen leader. But what the diabolic professor didn't count on was being defeated by the same people that slew Serena.  
  
Out of options and near defeat, in a desperate attempt to destroy the world he once tried to conquer, Ginea's final attack entombed planet Earth in a sheet of ice. In some places, it was more than a mile thick. Under the ice, the planet slept, changing...evolving...until one day (an undeterminable amount of time later), the world was revived, and what was once the devoid battleground stood the Crystal Palace, center of Crystal Tokyo and the home of the Royal Family.  
  
There are several main influences in KS Project, and here they are...  
  
THE ROYAL FAMILY OF CRYSTAL TOKYO - This is the ruling family of Crystal Tokyo. The kingdom is ruled by King Endymion, and his sole heir is Princess Reenie (the rest of the world calls him Endymion, but to his close friends, he is still just Darien). The surviving Sailor Scouts are the royal bodyguards, making it their personal business to protect the Princess. The Guardian Knights (led by Geron Kizan, the Green Knight) are to the King as the Secret Service is to the President of the United States.  
  
GOKU AND HIS FAMILY - With the world at peace and now able to settle into a normal life, Goku devotes most of his time and energy to his booming Jankenpo-ryu dojo, where business has multiplied greatly in the last five years. Only the finest, most talented students are taken to be taught the advanced techniques of the Jankenpo style (high-speed movement, energy attacks, etc.). Goten, now 5, is starting kindergarten, and Ash and Gohan - both 15 - are weeks away from finishing Freshmen year of high school. And both are even stronger than ever.  
  
CAPSULE CORPORATION - Not a driving force in KS-P, but vital nonetheless. Bulma Brief has developed a new material that she believes is the strongest, most durable form of armor known to man. She and her father must first run several tests on the substance before mass production of such products can be authorized.  
  
SHADALOO - Bison has been in hiding for some time, but is now ready to return to the spotlight, so tp speak. He's got the resources. He's got the manpower. Now all he needs is plenty of cash to store in a Swiss bank account. Ransom seems to be the quick fix to this problem, and he has his sights on the new kingdom of Crystal Tokyo..... 


	2. Trouble with Relationships

TIME: Early-mid June, 2005  
LOCATION: Crystal Palace, at the center of Crystal Tokyo...  
  
  
The sun was setting on the kingdom of Crystal Tokyo. At the very center of the city was the Crystal Palace, home of King Endymion (the rest of the world knew him as Endymion, but to his closest friends, he was just Darien), and his 14-year-old daughter, the princess. She was indeed the most beautiful and most desirable young lady in the kingdom, if not the world. And as of a few days ago, the most available.  
  
What started out as a petty argument between her father and her boyfriend's father has escalated into an all-out feud between the two families. The biggest shock came when Darien forbade Gohan from seeing his daughter. Even worse, Goku suggested he stay away from Reenie "just until this whole thing blows over". Reenie was absolutely heartbroken. He meant more to her than anything in the world to her, just as she did to him. If given the choice between him and the future of the kingdom, she'd glady take Gohan without a second thought.  
  
Reenie sat up from her bed from where she was laying, staring at the ceiling for the past hour - it seemed to be longer, however - and moved out to her balcony. She looked out to the sunset, and sighed heavily. She missed simple times like this with Gohan...whether it was at school, walking through the Crystal Gardens together, or at a time like this, watching the sun set. Oh, how she longed to be with him again.  
  
REENIE: Oh, Gohan...  
  
  
  
TIME: Simultaneously  
LOCATION: Fringe of the Crystal Forest (South of the city)  
  
The beautiful Crystal Forest lay just south of the city (most things belonging to the city had the "Crystal" prefix on them). Rocky cliffs lay to the west of it, and a beach was to the south of it. Barely touched by humankind, only a single dirt road - almost a trail - ran between the cliffs and the woods, and down along the beach. Few people had been to this region, but there was one cabin just on the outside of the forest before the beach.  
  
Currently, the owners' three sons (15, 15, and 5) were busy training out in that region. Much like most older siblings, the older brothers took joy in beating on their younger brother.  
  
Goten was seriously feeling the effects of his older brothers' workout, and was gasping for breath, his hands on his knees.  
  
GOHAN: What's wrong, little bro? Tired already?  
  
ASH: We're not even warmed up yet!  
  
GOTEN: Easy for you to say!  
  
The Founding War - the series of battles which resulted in the founding of Crystal Tokyo - was the last major battle on Earth. Since that time, in these peaceful years, Gohan and Ash have had to manage their schoolwork, training and their relationships. They do it quite well, and have grown - in body, mind and in power. While more than eight inches shorter than Ash, Gohan is definitely more muscular than his brother (even though they both were buff as hell).  
  
GOTEN: I'll just turn super! And then you'll be sorry!  
  
ASH: What do you mean "super"?  
  
Goten tightened up, and let out a loud yell. His ki flared up around him, and his hair turned bright blond and his eyes turned green. Ash and Gohan's jaws were on the ground.  
  
Unbelievable! Goten has turned into a Super Saiyan! Gohan was twice his age before he turned Super for the first time!  
  
GOTEN: Cool, huh?  
  
GOHAN: A Super Saiyan? At your age?!  
  
Without another word, Goten rushed forward and started throwing rapid fire punches and kicks at his two older brothers. Their fight continued for quite some time like this, battling across the area, culminating atop the cliffs. Gohan launched Goten with and uppercut, and was subsequently grounded by a knee by Ash. They stood with their backs to the trees, watching their brother struggle to his feet.  
  
GOHAN: Come on, little bro!  
  
ASH: Nyaaah!  
  
GOTEN: Grrrr...I'll show you!  
  
Goten made one final lunge at his brothers, who effortlessly jumped back, high into the air. They floated high above Goten, still looking down on him.  
  
GOTEN: HEY, THAT'S NOT FAIR! YOU KNOW I CAN'T FLY!  
  
ASH: (to Gohan) Oh yeah, that's right.  
  
GOHAN: (to Ash) How could we forget?  
  
GOTEN: YOU PROMISED ME YOU'D TEACH ME HOW TO FLY!  
  
Gohan and Ash floated back down to the ground before Goten.  
  
GOHAN: Yeah, we know. And we're still going to. But maybe another day...it's getting late. Let's head home.  
  
GOTEN: Why? So you can run to your girlfriends?!  
  
Ash froze for a sharp second.  
  
ASH: Oh that's RIGHT! I almost forgot! It's our anniversary tonight! Thanks for reminding me, Goten. I gotta go!  
  
Ash took off like a bullet, flying back to his house leaving a bright white streak of light behind him.  
  
GOTEN: Anniversary?  
  
GOHAN: Ash has been really excited about this night for a while. He and Hotaru have been dating for two years today.  
  
Of course, Goten had no idea what he was talking about. Much like his father at his age, Goten only displayed two real emotions - happiness and confusion.  
  
GOHAN: Come on, let's go.  
  
Goten hopped on his brother's back, his arms hooking around his neck.  
  
GOTEN: You think we can catch him?  
  
GOHAN: Of course. Ash isn't faster than me!  
  
Gohan - with Goten in tow - took off like a bullet headed for home.  
  
  
TIME: Around 8:00 PM  
LOCATION: Sonn suburban residence  
  
Not during the Founding War, not during Tenkaichi Bukodai, not even during the World Pokémon League championships has Ash Ketchum-Sonn been this nervous.  
  
Ash splashed some cologne on his neck and took one final look in the mirror. Every stitch of clothing on him was black - dress jacket, dress shirt, pants, shoes...looking better than he had in a while. He grabbed the dozen roses for Hotaru and walked out of his bedroom. He ran into Gohan in the hallway.  
  
ASH: Hey!  
  
GOHAN: Hey, little bro. Lookin' good.  
  
ASH: Thanks! Man, tonight's gonna be great!  
  
Ash saw the despondent look on Gohan's face, and his demeanor sunk.  
  
ASH: What's wrong?  
  
GOHAN: Nothing...  
  
ASH: Oh...I'm sorry about this. I hope this isn't upsetting you.  
  
GOHAN: Honestly, I'm a little upset.  
  
ASH: Hey, don't worry about it. Our dad and her dad will calm down and you'll be able to see her again.  
  
GOHAN: Don't get me wrong; I'm still seeing Reenie, regardless. It's just that...I'd feel a lot better with their approval.  
  
Gohan let out a heavy sigh.  
  
ASH: I understand.  
  
GOHAN: At least Hotaru's father hasn't forbade you to see her.  
  
ASH: Yeah, like I wanna get on Dr. Tomoe's bad side. You don't know how much of a loose cannon he can be.  
  
GOHAN: I've heard things.  
  
There was an uneasy silence between the two for a moment.  
  
GOHAN: Well...have a good time. Good luck tonight.  
  
ASH: Thanks, bro. See ya later.  
  
Ash said goodbye to his step-parents, walked out the front door, and took one last whiff of the roses. As he headed for Hotaru's house, he felt deep in his heart that tonight will be a magical night. 


	3. Making a Comeback

TIME: ???  
LOCATION: Somewhere in the Pacific  
  
  
  
  
  
Somewhere over the vast Pacific ocean, a large, heavily armored battle cruiser drifted eerily across the calm waters. It was roughly the length of two football fields, and as tall as a four-story building. Four inches of titanium armor covered every inch of the jet-propelled fortress. Inside was the most technologically advanced equipment known to man, and some of the most dangerous and deadly fighters in the world today. Most poignant of them was a man known as Bison.  
  
Bison, the leader of Shadaloo, sat in his large, plush, hydraulic powered chair, staring quietly, not moving in the least. The floating fortress became necessary after his previous base - despite miles underground somewhere in South East Asia - was completely destroyed. However, he was very pleased with this mobile unit, finding it more to his liking than that stuffy labrynth.  
  
Bison had a long list of scientists, technicians, and assassins on his payroll (among the list of the latter were Balrog, Vega, Sagat, Birdie, Doctrine Dark, Juli, Juni, and a newer, more powerful "doll" who has affectionately been dubbed Cammy 2.0). Unfortunately for him, funds weren't coming in as fast as he expected them to. Sure, drug and arms trafficking were the main revenue for Shadaloo, but it wasn't living up to Bison's expectations.  
  
There was a sharp hiss, and a door on the other side of the rather large room - the bridge of the ship - opened. In stepped undoubtedly the most deadly and most loyal assassin in the Shadaloo camp.  
  
VEGA: You wished to see me, lord Bison?  
  
BISON: Indeed.  
  
Technicians worked at their stations, concentrating on their tasks at hand, paying no attention to Vega as he approached Bison. One knew better than to disturb Bison unless they were summoned to meet him, or to interrupt him in any fashion whatsoever. Unless it was a dire emergency, speaking to Bison in the middle of a meeting with his goons would probably result in death.  
  
BISON: I've been giving a lot of thought into our next operation, Vega. I've noticed certain avenues opened up to me, but I'm still a bit skeptic as to what I should do.  
  
VEGA: What did you have in mind, sir?  
  
BISON: Something...that would definitely get everyone's attention.  
  
He rose from his chair slowly, and started to pace back and forth, hands together behind his back.  
  
BISON: As you know, for years, Shadaloo has been a shadow of its former self; I won't lie to you about that. I've envisioned how we would return to our former power, put together images in my mind of our glorious conquest of this miserable planet. But first...we need to make a statement...one that will once again make our enemies run in fear at the very mention of our name!  
  
VEGA: Right, sir. Who would you like to have killed? Or kidnapped, or whose reputation should we destroy?  
  
BISON: Actually, kidnapping was one of my top three choices. (turning to a tech) Bring up her data.  
  
The technician complied silently, the large screen on the wall bringing up several photos and a detailed biography of one particular young princess, with a very peculiar pink hairstyle.  
  
BISON: Do you know who this is?  
  
VEGA: Princess Reenie of Crystal Tokyo. Who doesn't? The media is ablaze with stories of her father recently dissolving her relationship with her boyfriend.  
  
BISON: (low chuckle) Yes...she's the one.  
  
VEGA: Hmmm...  
  
BISON: You don't agree with me on this, Vega?  
  
VEGA: You'd normally have someone like of her position killed.  
  
BISON: This is a princess we're talking about. Her father would be eating out of the palm of our hand. We abduct Princess Reenie, we can name our own price...and we'll get every last dime.  
  
VEGA: So where do I come in?  
  
Bison waved his hand, and the screen went black.  
  
BISON: I'm sending you out to Crystal Tokyo to kidnap the princess. Sagat, Birdie, Juli and Juni will accompany you. Be careful, as her bodyguards - the Sailor Scouts - are no one to be taken lightly. Underestimate them, and you will fail for certain.  
  
Vega was a little unsure of the partners he would be assigned for this mission.  
  
VEGA: Did you say Birdie?  
  
BISON: Yes. (turning around) Now you have your orders. Go!  
  
Vega sighed, then bowed deeply. Turning on his heel, he left the bridge.  
  
VEGA: thinking Why did I get stuck with that blithering idiot Birdie? He'll ruin everything, I just know it!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TIME: 6 June 2005 (day after chapter 1, FYI)  
LOCATION: Capsule Corporation Headquarters  
  
  
BULMA: There. Let's give this a try...  
  
A world away, business was as usual in the kingdom of Crystal Tokyo.  
  
In the Brief residence, home of the founders of Capsule Corporation, Bulma Brief found herself spending most of her time on a new experiment. She was toiling with a substance of quite unusual origin.  
  
A bizarre laboratory accident involving highly volitale chemicals and a few random metallic samples resulted in an extremely strong metallic alloy, black in color, as the final product (along with the pungent smell of rotting eggs which lingered in the main laboratory for quite some time). Finding it could be melted down and cast into a number of objects while still maintaining its virtual indestructibility, she began...tinkering. Her first major test was a 16"x16"x3" box.  
  
Gohan was there in the lab with Bulma at this time, aiding with the experiment. Bulma, however, knew of a sinister motive Gohan had.  
  
GOHAN: I hope this is as tough as you say it is, Bulma.  
  
Gohan reached into his duffle bag, and pulled out a small bag. Inside was a gift he brought for his girlfriend from a local jewelry store. Endymion already sent out invitations to his daughter's birthday party on June 30th, to be held at the palace. Naturally, since Gohan was forbade from seeing Reenie, he wouldn't be invited...formally, mind you. He would still go, regardless of what Darien decried. Gohan picked out a beautiful gold, heart-shaped pendant that hung from a gold rope chain.  
  
Gohan set the pendant into the box, and shut the lid. The silver embossment of the Capsule Corp. logo took up most of the top of the lid. The thing to remember about this mystery material is that it reacts specifically to one's life aura (ki)...in particular, the person whose ki came in contact with it last. The lid would now stay sealed until that same ki acted on it again. Bulma was fascinated by this discovery and eventually came to call it "ki-sensitive" material, or KS material.  
  
Right now, it would only react to Reenie's ki, and in theory, would not open for anything.  
  
BULMA: Alright...now try and open it.  
  
Gohan struggled, but it wouldn't budge. He lobbed the box onto the table.  
  
GOHAN: Guess you were right, Bulma. I can't open it.  
  
BULMA: All you have to do is give that to Reenie when the time is right. She'll love it. Until then, you hold onto the box, alright?  
  
GOHAN: (putting the box in his bag) Thanks, Bulma!  
  
Gohan left the lab, his duffle bag slung over his shoulder. On the way out, he bumped into Trunks, and his wife Mihoshi (the two were married a short while after Tenkaichi Budoukai). Trunks and Mihoshi lived in a suburb of Crystal Tokyo; Mihoshi worked for the police department, while Trunks settled into an executive position with Capsule Corporation. Also, he had a very successful band called The Ends of Time. Today's visit would be a small surprise for his mother.  
  
TRUNKS: Hi, mom.  
  
BULMA: HI, son!  
  
Bulma immediately dropped what she was doing, went over, and hugged her son. After unclamping her arms from around his neck, she hugged Mihoshi for good measure.  
  
BULMA: It's so good to see you again, Trunks! We hardly get to see you anymore.  
  
TRUNKS: Well, we've been pretty busy as of late. Actually, we have something pretty important to tell you.  
  
BULMA: (suddenly worried) Like what?  
  
Trunks hung his head slightly and blushed. Something big like this had to be worded and presented juuuuust right; otherwise, it just wouldn't be the same.  
  
TRUNKS: Well...  
  
MIHOSHI: (sliding in front of Trunks, knocking him over with a loud crash) We're gonna have a baby!  
  
Considering the jovial tone of her voice, Mihoshi was thrilled beyond words to finally be starting a family. Bulma's eyes went wide for a moment. Then, she became unable to hold her enthusiasm in.  
  
BULMA: Oh my GOD, that's WONDERFUL! I'm so happy for you both!  
  
While this was going on, someone had entered the lab from the back yard. Vegeta was busy with his intense training in the Gravitron (now cranking it up to 750g), when he paused to take a break. He pulled a bottle of water out of the fridge, dumped it over himself save for a small sip, then lobbed the empty bottle into the trash. He heard the conversation take place, but paid little attention to it.  
  
Trunks locked eyes with his father, but only for a short second. He then left to resume his training, when Trunks followed.  
  
TRUNKS: Father...  
  
Vegeta opened the door to the Gravitron, barely paying attention.  
  
TRUNKS: Father, didn't you hear? Mihoshi's gonna have a baby...I'm gonna be a father myself.  
  
VEGETA: ...yes, and?  
  
Trunks was starting to get upset. He knew that his dad didn't pay too much attention to the events in his life, but the fact that he didn't even give a remote damn about this change in his life was too much for him to bear.  
  
TRUNKS: That...that's it? That's all you have to say? Don't you even care?! Or - oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know that my pointless drivel was taking time out of your training.  
  
Vegeta's eyes never left his son while he spoke. For a moment, nothing happened, until Vegeta's lips formed a small, half-smile.  
  
VEGETA: Really? Is that so? (light snicker) Don't tell anyone this, but I'm quite pleased with this bit of information, son. What is this, your first child?  
  
TRUNKS: Huh?  
  
VEGETA: The way you two are so enthralled over one another, I would've assumed you would have two or three by now. And on a personal note...what took you two so long?!  
  
TRUNKS: Um...uh-huh...(sweatdropping) yeah...well, thanks, dad.  
  
VEGETA: Don't mention it. But if anyone, and I mean ANYONE calls me grampa besides that child - ESPECIALLY Kakarot - I'm holding you responsible!  
  
TRUNKS: Um...sure. thinking Of all the times I had to break the news...(sigh) I wonder what Ash and Gohan are up to; they're probably having the times of their lives about now... 


	4. Confrontation

TIME: Silumtaneously  
LOCATION: Downtown Crystal Tokyo  
  
  
  
  
'Tis a good day. A good day, indeed.  
  
Among the bustling crowds of downtown Crystal Tokyo, people went about their daily business; shuffling off to work, heading to lunch, running errands, and the like. But among the crowd was a very enthralled young man.  
  
The young man known as Ash Ketchum-Sonn had an extra spring in his step as he walked out of a store, a bag of stuff he just brought in tow. Last night's date with Hotaru went better than planned. Dinner...dancing...and later that night...  
  
Ash stopped at a red light amongst other pedestrians. As the light was red, he went over the merchandise he had purchased today - many he had been thinking of buying before last night. Among the items were a jazz compilation CD, those stereo speakers for his room he's had his eye on, a copy of "Tekken 2K5" for the PS3, and a black leather Kangol hat with a Heavy Ball embossed on it...which he was currently wearing.  
  
The light turned green, and those waiting at the corner crossed. Today, he was to meet Hotaru, Reenie and Gohan at Crystal Park, hands-down the largest and most beautiful park in all of Asia. Noted for its large, crystal arches, picturesque lakes, lush foliage and winding trails, no wonder it was an ideal spot for young mothers to take their children, kids could play, or lovers of any age to spend time with one another.  
  
Ash peered over the crowd, looking for his friends. Standing 6'2" tall in a crowd where the average height was about several inches shorter than he was, Ash seemingly towered over most everyone around him, and could easily see everyone and everything with little effort. Across the street, just at the entrance to the park, he saw Gohan and Hotaru standing around, apparently waiting as well. Gohan was clad in a white, Chinese-style shirt, with bluejeans and black and white sneakers. His duffle bag was slung over one shoulder. Hotaru had on black jeans - which hugged every curve below her waist - black sandals, and a purple blouse with black buttons down the center of it.  
  
ASH: (calling out) HEY!  
  
Gohan and Hotaru turned, and saw Ash waving at them from across the street. Ash, still with a spring in his step, bounded and leapt over the street and landed just inside.  
  
GOHAN: Uh...hey, little bro.  
  
ASH: (nod and wave) Yo.  
  
Gohan watched as Ash moved over to his girlfriend, and bent down to kiss her. Being about 5'3", Hotaru had to stand on her toes so Ash wouldn't be hunched over so much when they kissed...such as now. Ash straightened up, lifting Hotaru off her feet slightly, producing a light giggle from her, and as their kiss deepened, his hands slid down to and gently squeezed her butt. Their kiss broke, and he set her down, his hand now resting on her hip.   
  
GOHAN: You two seem to be in a good mode today.  
  
HOTARU: You bet!  
  
GOHAN: So...how'd it go for you guys last night?  
  
ASH: That's none of your business...bro.  
  
GOHAN: No problem. I'll just wait for Reenie to get here; no way anything's gonna get away from her.  
  
HOTARU: (pointing afar) Here she comes now.  
  
Reenie was dressed in rather plain clothes in order not to bring attention to herself...even though her trademark hairstyle was unmistakable. Some hair stylists had copied that style for a few customers. Every once in a while, you would see someone with the famous conic buns with flowing tales (in numerous variations, be in color, length, style of buns, or any combination of the three). So considering the street clothing she was wearing, not too many would point her out as Princess Reenie.  
  
REENIE: Gohan!  
  
Reenie bounded towards her boyfriend, and threw her arms around him. They kissed, then she saw Ash and Hotaru out of the corner of her eye.  
  
REENIE: So...how did it go, huh? Come on, we wan't detais!  
  
ASH & HOTARU: (groan, sweatdrop)  
  
=====  
  
BIRDIE: (through walkie-talkie) Vega, why do I gotta hide up in the damn tree?  
  
VEGA: (other end) Just shut up and get ready! They'll be by your position any minute!  
  
Birdie turned off his walkie-talkie and leaned back. He was standing on a branch of a tall sakura tree in full bloom, leaning against the trunk. Due to his large size, he believed that sitting on one of the branches would result in the branch snapping, his fall to the ground and another scolding from that creepy guy with the claw.  
  
Birdie put his hand over his brow and squinted. Four young people were headed down the path, the same path where he was hiding. Recognizing one of the four as the princess, he wrapped his chain once around both hands and repositioned himself so he was astride one of the branches, waiting to strike.  
  
The four stopped. He couldn't hear what they were saying, despite his best efforts to listen in. Meanwhile, a small canary flew in and perched on his chain...  
  
=====  
  
ASH: You know, I'd like to think issues like this could remain private, ya know?  
  
REENIE: Well, it's not like you and Hotaru are a big secret...  
  
GOHAN: Besides, I'm not tellin' anyone, especially not dad or Go...  
  
Gohan froze, his mouth opened slightly.  
  
ASH: You better not tell Goten; he never shuts up...what's wrong?  
  
GOHAN: (jerking head sharply to the left) AHHH-CHOOOOOO!  
  
Gohan let out a loud sneeze. As powerful as Gohan was, there was enough force behind his sneeze to blow every petal off a sakura tree. When he recovered, the other three stared in awe at the now defoliated tree standing before them, and notice a guy with a blond mohawk, dozens of tattoos, huge, floppy shoes, and a large chain in his hands (not to mention a small canary devoid of all its feathers perched on the chain).  
  
BIRDIE: Uh...heh heh (snap) WAAAAH - OOOF!  
  
The branch Birdie was standing on broke under his feet with a loud snap, causing him to crash to the ground. Ash, Gohan, Reenie and Hotaru watched the scene, a bit confused, trying to figure out what the hell he would be doing in a tree.  
  
REENIE: Um...are you alright?  
  
BIRDIE: (quickly grabbing his radio) Cover's been blown!  
  
HOTARU: What cover?  
  
That said, four more people joined Birdie. Two were women who appeared to be special agents of some sort. They both wore the same skin-tight bluish-black body suit and red forearm pads/gloves, brown arm band over their left bicep, and a short, yellow clip-on neck tie just below their neck. One had brown hair and the other had blond hair. Another was over 7 feet tall, wore blue boxer trunks with yellow trim, and the eyepatch over his left eye made his right eye burn like a lump of charcoal fused into his skull. The last was not as tall as the guy with one eye, but he looked deadly nonetheless. He dressed like a Spanish matador from the waist down, complete with sash around his waist and loafers (loafers??). His bare chest bore a large, wrap-around cobra tattoo, and wore a solid titanium mask with small eyeholes, and a metal claw fashioned to a green, fingerless glove worn on his left hand.  
  
The one with the claw slapped the mohawked one in the back of the head.  
  
VEGA: Imbecile!  
  
BIRDIE: I'm sorry! How was I supposed to know he was gonna do that?  
  
ASH: Who are you guys?  
  
VEGA: That isn't important, boy. We're here (pointing with his claw) for her.  
  
Ash, Gohan and Hotaru looked at Reenie, then back at the five.  
  
REENIE: Me?!  
  
GOHAN: (mad) What do you want with her?!  
  
VEGA: You're coming with us, Princess.  
  
Gohan seethed with anger as he set his duffle bag down. How dare these imbeciles come after his girlfriend...his true love...and challenge them right in front of him! Do they want to be destroyed at the hands of him, his brother and two of the Sailor Soldiers?  
  
SAGAT: Now stand aside! The princess is coming with us whether you like it or not!  
  
Yeah, apparently.  
  
GOHAN: (quietly) On my word, transform into your Sailor Soldier form.  
  
REENIE & HOTARU: Right.  
  
The situation at hand was about to get serious. Heads were definitely about to roll.  
  
BIRDIE: (scratching his head) These guys don't look so tough...  
  
ASH & GOHAN: (exchanging glances)  
  
ASH: He did not just say that...  
  
GOHAN: Tell me he did not just say that...  
  
REENIE: Well then, I don't know what to tell you...  
  
ASH & GOHAN: (groan, sweatdrop)  
  
JULI: Preliminary analysis - class C thread. Going into attack plan alpha.  
  
JUNI: Engage target termination.  
  
ASH: Um...  
  
In a flash, Ash blurred out, a la the Zanzoken technique, and appeared right in front of Birdie. Before anyone could react, Ash brought his foot straight up into the air in what had to be the hardest kick Birdie ever recieved in his life. His foot was high above his head as he watched Birdie sail straight up into the sky. Just as Birdie's body was barely visible from the ground, it finally sunk in with Juli, Juni, Vega and Sagat.  
  
They stared straight up, eyes wide.  
  
GOHAN: Alright...NOW!  
  
Ash fell back with the others, and the two brothers powered up. As they stood in their stances, their ki around them like white fire, Reenie and Hotaru transformed into Neo-Sailor Moon and Sailor Saturn.  
  
ASH: You wanna get to Reenie, you have to get through us, first.  
  
GOHAN: And if you lay one hand on her, I swear I'll kill all of you myself!  
  
Obviously, the would-be kidnappers now had to rethink their strategy.  
  
VEGA: Now what?  
  
SAGAT: This changes everything. I wasn't expecting any sort of resistance, let alone resistance of this magnitude.  
  
VEGA: Perhaps it's best I didn't come alone. No matter...I'll take the royal consort. You take that lanky kid who sent Birdie into orbit.  
  
SAGAT: (to Juli & Juni) And as for you two, do what you like to the scouts. Just make sure you don't kill the princess.  
  
JULI & JUNI: Understood.  
  
Without further aideu, Vega jumped into the air, up into a tree, bounding off the tree as the battle began. His body was turned around as he prepared his Flying Barcelona Attack. Just as he was about to turn downward, intending to slash his opponent with his claw, he caught a glimpse of Gohan above him, attacking Vega by surprise. His eyes widened behind his mask in shock, then squinted shut in pain as Gohan delivered a double axe handle blow to Vega, swatting him like a fly. Vega sprung to his feet as Gohan landed, and the two took their battle to the treetops.  
  
Gohan leapt effortlessly from branch to branch, Vega trailing behind. Gohan landed on a thinner branch, and before he could jump off, Vega slashed at the branch with his claw, and the branch clattered to the stone walkway below. Gohan turned around in midair, and landed on his feet as Vega attacked. Gohan's movements were blurred as he moved side to side to avoid Vega's claw attacks. Gohan caught Vega's claw hand with one hand and punched him hard in the gut with his free hand. He could see his reflection in each of the three prongs on Vega's claw...then, his eyes were drawn to the glove it was attached to.  
  
GOHAN: My brother's gonna be pretty upset with you, man.  
  
VEGA: What for?! Isn't the princess YOUR girlfriend?!  
  
Gohan yanked Vega's arm, pulling him to Gohan. Vega was now face-to-mask with the young demi-Saiyan.  
  
GOHAN: It's this glove, man. You're ripping off my little bro's trademark!  
  
Gohan pivoted, and brought Vega over his head and slammed him down hard to the walkway. He stomped on his back when he stepped over his body, and started back to help out his friends. But Vega wasn't about to be so easily beaten. He struggled back to his feet, and charged Gohan. Just as Vega was about to gore Gohan with his Red Impact, his target's body vanished. Vega looked around, bewildered.  
  
GOHAN: Over HERE!  
  
Gohan appeared behind Vega, and he attacked with a right hook, followed by a knee which caused Vega's mask to fall from his head, its leather strap snapped in two. The last thing Vega remembered was Gohan hovering a few feet above the ground, his hands crossed over his head.  
  
GOHAN: MASSENKO...HA!!!  
  
The cloud of yellow energy overwhelmed Vega, causing him to fly back to the spot where they originally met. Vega's body plowed through a sakura tree, snapping it like a twig, with Vega ending up in a small lake.  
  
Meanwhile, Ash was hardly taking his confrontation with Sagat seriously. He stood with his arms folded (most of the time), a smirk on his face, and danced around Sagat's attacks, which only angered the Emperor or Muay Thai further.  
  
SAGAT: Insolent boy! Stand and fight!  
  
ASH: I am. It's not my fault I'm too fast to be hit by anything you throw at me.  
  
SAGAT: Grrrrrrrr!  
  
Sagat clutched his now glowing scar with his left hand, his hand tightening into a fist.  
  
SAGAT: This is absurd! How is this possible? Here I am, the Emperor of Muay Thai, being toyed with by a boy!  
  
ASH: Muay Thai, huh? Eh, it's cool...but it's no Jankenpo! (getting into his stance) Observe!  
  
SAGAT: thinking Jankenpo? Him? Then that must mean...  
  
Sagat's train of thought was derailed by a stiff uppercut right to the point of his chin. As Sagat reeled, Ash remained still, his arm still outstretched when his fist met his opponent's chin. He resumed his stance when Sagat stood up straight. His fists crackled with electricity as he brought them back, then shot them straight forward.  
  
SAGAT: TIGER SHOT!  
  
An orange, C-shaped wave of energy flew from his fists right at Ash. It might as well have been moving in slow motion. Ash jerked his head to the right as it flew by him.  
  
ASH: Weak! My little brother can fire better energy blasts than that.  
  
SAGAT: Urrrrrrrgh.........TIGER CANNON!!!  
  
This time, an orange comet flew from Sagat's outstretched hands at the arrogant Jankenpo disciple. But Sagat's demeanor sunk and his eyes grew wide as Ash easily batted the Tiger Cannon away, watching in shock as it flew into the afternoon sky.  
  
ASH: HAAA HA-HA HAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Sagat growled angrily, then charged the still laughing Ash. Before Ash could shut his big mouth and put up a defense, Sagat struck. Two hard kicks to the gut, two hard shots to his upper body, and the final, lunging kick, foot engulfed in fire, which floored Ash. Ash rolled through on the last kick in the Tiger Rave, getting back to his feet rather quickly.  
  
SAGAT: You are a much stronger than I gave you credit for.  
  
ASH: I could say the same about you. You are fighting at your best, right? I know my brother and I aren't! Yet...oh, (pointing up) watch the Birdie!  
  
SAGAT: What?! And what birdie?  
  
Moments later, Birdie fell back to the ground after his long fall, and crashed atop Sagat. The two were in a pile, Birdie slumped over Sagat, who was face down on the ground. Ash's gaze caught Gohan's, and they then turned to their girlfriends, each still fighting the twins.  
  
REENIE: We're fine; we can take care of ourselves!  
  
Reenie could tell Ash & Gohan wanted to jump in and help beat up Juli & Juni, but she quickly snuffed out any offer to help.  
  
GOHAN: (hands up, backing off) Whoa, there! Heh heh...  
  
ASH: Yeah, we'll stay out.  
  
Trained by her older sister Soldiers in numerous styles of combat, Neo-Sailor Moon and her friend Sailor Saturn were developing into stronger and stronger Sailor Soldiers. Their spiritual abilities developed just as well as their hand-to-hand skills, becoming stronger and stronger with every day.  
  
Juli and Juni regrouped, and reinitiated their attack. Juli attemped an Axle Spin Knuckle, her body spinning around, about to smash her fist into her opponent, but crashed into a dark purple barrier, crashing and burning.  
  
HOTARU: Silence Wall. Works every time.  
  
JULI: Attacked failed...  
  
JUNI: Proceeding with master attack!  
  
Juni clicked her heels in a salute, readying a Psycho Streak. Perhaps this could be enough to break the barrier the young Sailor Soldiers were hiding behind. Just as it was ready to launch, the Wall shattered, and Reenie bolted toward Juni. Reenie threw a few punches at her adversary, the final blow in the attack came as a bright pink blast, originating from her outstretched palms at point blank range on Juli.  
  
Juli hit the ground hard, while Juni attacked from behind. She elbowed the princess in the back of the head, then latched her arms around her slender waist, and Hooligan Suplexed her with a loud yell. As Juni got to her feet, Hotaru jammed the butt of her Silence Glaive into her stomach, then brought it down, and cracked it on Juni's chin.  
  
HOTARU: Are you alright, Reenie?  
  
REENIE: Yeam I'm fine.  
  
Hotaru pulled Reenie to her feet, while Juni and Juli watched. They had one last attack for a worst-case scenario, such as this one.  
  
ASH: (clapping) YEAH! That's my girl! WOO-HOO!  
  
Despite the usually demonic appearance of the Sailor Saturn of old, Hotaru blushed despite herself.  
  
JULI: Switch to attack plan sigma!  
  
JUNI: Dramatic battle mode!  
  
JULI & JUNI: PSYCHO ROLLING!  
  
Juli and Juni leapt into the air, each reaching to grab the other's ankles. When they landed, they rolled like the boulder from the Temple of Doom at the young Sailor Scouts. Hotaru was quick to stop the onslaught, however. Her glaive drawn back, she waited until they were just close enough to bring it forth in a wicked slash, breaking up the move and sending Juli and Juli down.  
  
The dolls' bodies were marred by a heavy slash from the Glaive. With Sagat, Birdie and Vega down, Juli and Juni were the only two capable of carrying out the mission. But now, it was clear the mission would be a failure.  
  
JULI: Situation analysis...hopeless.  
  
JUNI: Suggested course of action...abort.  
  
A helicopter landed in a clearing, and - on the dolls' advice - the five would-be kidnappers picked themselves up and made their way over to it. They couldn't see who was piloting the chopper as it fled with the five in tow. All they remember seeing was the pilot's wavy blond hair and what appeared to be a gas mask over his face...  
  
GOHAN: Yeah...AND STAY OUT OF CRYSTAL TOKYO!  
  
Ash, Gohan, Reenie and Hotaru watched as the chopper flew out of their sight. The girls reverted to their normal form, while the guys relaxed, surpressing their auras.  
  
HOTARU: What was that all about? Who were they?  
  
GOHAN: And why would they wanna kidnap Reenie?  
  
REENIE: I don't know...  
  
Gohan instinctively drew Reenie into his embrace. She held on to him tightly, shuddering at the thought of what those people wanted to do with her...  
  
ASH: Hey, look on the bright side! They challenged us, and we kicked their asses. End result, they ran away home with their asses in a doggie bag. If they're smart, they won't be back.  
  
For some strange reason, the word "bag" set something off in Gohan's head.  
  
GOHAN: Hey, where's our stuff?  
  
ASH: Oh, it's over there...  
  
Ash pointed to where he set his purchases down, and like Gohan, was expecting to see that black and blue duffle bag of Gohan's right next to it.  
  
ASH: Uh, where's your stuff at, bro? It's gone!  
  
GOHAN: What?! Oh man, don't tell me THEY STOLE IT!  
  
Slight pause.  
  
ASH: I don't know what to tell you then...  
  
Everyone else hung their heads with a groan, a sweatdrop forming on their heads. 


	5. Licking the Wounds

The chopper sped off into the horizon, carrying the would-be kidnappers back to wherever the hell they came from. Ash, Gohan, Reenie and Hotaru watched their escape, reverting to their normal forms. Under Crystal Tokyo law, an attempt on the life of a royal family member was punishable by death. They could've had them arrested, but judging by the mortified looks on their faces after being defeated by children, they decided not to. Either the shame of such a defeat was punishment, or - plain and simle - it never occured to anyone.  
  
GOHAN: (grabbing a rock) Yeah...AND STAY OUT OF CRYSTAL TOKYO!  
  
Gohan stepped, and hucked the chunk of rock as hard as he could. Surprisingly, it hit the getaway vehicle...  
  
=====  
  
BIRDIE: Man...master Bison's gonna be pissed.  
  
SAGAT: Why...because we failed in our mission...  
  
VEGA: Or because we were defeated by children? I fell sorry for you, Sagat. The way that kid with the green gloves taunted you...  
  
SAGAT: That whelp - that boy INSULTS ME! How DARE he make a mockery of ME! Urrrgh! Never in my life have I been so humiliated...  
  
BIRDIE: Who were they?  
  
SAGAT: We'll have to wait till we get back to the base. Dark! How much longer?  
  
Doctrine Dark piloted the chopper, and stayed there while the five of them set out on their mission. The original idea was to be ready on a moment's notice when Sagat & co. came back, a screaming Princess in tow. Returning with five of Shadaloo's top goons badly beaten up was not what anyone had in mind.  
  
He adjusted his face mask as he surveyed the insturments.  
  
DARK: Staying on current course, ETA: 47 minutes. Bearing -  
  
**THWACK!**  
  
A hunk of rock the size of a golf ball somehow entered the cabin at light speed, and slammed into the back of Doctrine Dark's head. His eyes lit up for a second, then he slumped over the controls, unconscious. Blood dripped from the back of his head, causing a crimson streak starting to form in his golden hair. The chopper pitched sharpy to the left, losing altitude quickly.  
  
BIRDIE, VEGA, SAGAT, JULI & JULI: WHOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAA!!!  
  
SAGAT: QUICK! ONE OF YOU DOLLS, FLY THIS DAMN THING! JULI!  
  
JULI: SIGNIFICANT DAMAGE TO ARMS - BASIC MOVEMENTS COMPENSATED!  
  
SAGAT: (yanking Dark out of the pilot's seat) JUNI!  
  
JUNI: PILOTING ABILITY INFERIOR TO THAT OF JULI!  
  
VEGA: NEVERMIND, I'LL DO IT!  
  
BIRDIE: WE'RE GONNA CRAAAAAAAAAASH!!!  
  
=====  
  
ASH: Wow...I think you may've hit 'em, bro!  
  
GOHAN: I'd say they're...probably screwed.  
  
Gohan squinted, trying to focus in on the small dot that the chopper had become. Much to their chagrin, they straightened up and were flying right.  
  
GOHAN: Awww, man! If they had crashed, it' be justified. Even worse - THEY STOLE MY BAG!  
  
HOTARU: What was in it?  
  
GOHAN: Some important stuff. My gi, a few books, some...  
  
He leaned over so only Ash and Hotaru would hear him.  
  
GOHAN: ...Reenie's birthday present...  
  
ASH: Whoa...bummer, bro.  
  
GOHAN: What am I gonna do? It's bad enough her gift is gone, but Bulma's project was in there, too!  
  
ASH: Isn't that thing indestructible, though?  
  
  
  
  
  
TIME: An hour later  
LOCATION: Shadaloo base  
  
  
BISON: I can't believe you! Look at you...how DARE you show your faces back here! Defeated by mere adolescents...PATHETIC!  
  
The facial expressions on the six who failed in their mission ranged from disgusted (Vega) to down right freaked out (Birdie). Yet Juli & Juni - who knew no emotion - stayed motionless, their faces bearing no emotion at all.  
  
VEGA: With all due respect, sir, they weren't ordinary kids -  
  
BISON: BAH! I don't wanna hear any excuses!  
  
SAGAT: Well at least it took more than one attack to knock me down...  
  
BIRDIE: Hey, shut up! That kid made you his bitch, remember?! Emperor of Muay Thai my arse!  
  
SAGAT: That's it!  
  
BISON: (as Sagat lunged at Birdie) SILENCE! Everyone get out of my sight! Except (pointing at Birdie) you...and (motioning to the dolls) you two.  
  
Vega, Sagat and Doctrine Dark walked away, while Birdie stood around, nervously. Juli and Juni approached, Juli carrying Gohan's duffle bag.  
  
BISON: What is this?  
  
JULI: Personal effect of one of the Princess' bodyguards. Contents currently unknown.  
  
BISON: Open it. There may be something of importance in it.  
  
Juli pulled open the zipper, which ran longways down Gohan's bag. She held it upside down, spilling all of its contents onto a lab station. Bison moved a scientist out of the way as the two dolls examined all of its contents.  
  
JULI: Advanced geometry textbook...(tosses it aside)  
  
JUNI: Copy of "A Tale of Two Cities", unabridged...(tosses it aside)  
  
JULI: Assorted writing instruments, calculator...(tosses it aside)  
  
JUNI: Used bottom half of a gymsuit from Orange Star High School...  
  
Juni leaned forward slightly, trying to examine a strange odor coming from it.  
  
JUNI: Ugh! Saturated with perspiration and flatulence...bleh!  
  
Juni flung the suit away like it was contaminated.  
  
JULI: A...karate gi, of sorts...  
  
BISON: What school is this from? You there! Run a search on all martial arts academies in Crystal Tokyo.  
  
A technician did the required search. Several matches came up.  
  
SAGAT: I know where it's from!  
  
Bison turned to see Sagat staring at the uniform, anger in his eye.  
  
BISON: Oh, do you?  
  
SAGAT: How can I forget. The boy who challenged me mocked my style, comparing it to his. (mocking tone) "Muay Thai? It's cool, but it's no Jankenpo!" FEH! Check for Jankenpo!  
  
Lo and behold, the first match that came up in the search was Son Goku's Jankenpo school of karate.  
  
SAGAT: You there...get as much information as you can get - everything down to the street address. I'm going to pay a visit to this...Son Goku...  
  
BISON: Patience, Sagat. First we must concentrate on more important matters - like how to kidnap the princess WITHOUT fleeing in utter humiliation...what's this?  
  
Juni approached Bison, holding a black box with a Capsule Corporation logo on it. And nothing else.  
  
JUNI: Don't know.  
  
He took it in his hand, examining it, looking for some kind of a latch, or whatever.  
  
BISON: What is this, a box?  
  
JUNI: Probably. Unable to open it. Awaiting further course of action...  
  
Upon further examination, Bison saw two latches on the back of the strange box. It was jet black save for the logo. Bison searched the opposite side for a latch, but didn't find one. He tried prying it open with his bare hands, but was unable.  
  
BISON: Clean that mess up!  
  
Juli and Juni disposed of the contents from Gohan's bag, while Bison tried to open the box unsucessfully. His fists glowed with purple energy - Psycho energy - but it didn't budge. Frustrated, Bison dropped the box on the floor, and found a sledgehammer. He drew back, and slammed the 20 lb. hunk of metal down onto the unyielding box. He struck a few more times, only to see that the hammer was dented, and the box did not budge in the least. Bison was about to use the other side, when he suddenly stopped, the hammer over his head.  
  
BISON: Wait a minute...(dropping the sledge behind him) I'm the boss; why am *I* doing this work? DARK!  
  
Doctrine Dark looked up at Bison from across the room, just in time to see his boss throw the box at him. He caught it just as it came whizzing at his head.  
  
BISON: Make yourself useful and open this, if you can. (to Birdie) And as for you, I have an assignment for you.  
  
BIRDIE: Y-yes sir.  
  
BISON: Oh, calm down. You won't be doing this one solo, either. You and Balrog are on this case.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TIME: Simultaneously  
LOCATION: Gates of the Crystal Palace, Crystal Tokyo  
  
  
From the gates of the palace itself ran a long, white marble path right up to the huge double doors of the palace. Guards were stationed at the gates leading to the courtyard and at the doors themselves. Only those who worked at the palace, summoned for royal business or were accompanied by someone with ties to the royal family were permitted onto the grounds itself.  
  
Even though he would be with the Princess, Gohan was an exception to this rule at the current time.  
  
Princess Reenie in his embrace, Gohan appeared a few feet before the entrance to the Crystal Palace. After the confrontation in the park, they tried to enjoy their day, but the kidnapping attempt spoiled the mood for everyone. Gohan decided to take Reenie home, and Ash did the same with Hotaru.  
  
GOHAN: I'm terrible sorry about today, honey. I really am. I mean...they ruined everything for us.  
  
REENIE: Don't worry about it. After all, you were here to protect me, weren't you?  
  
GOHAN: Yeah...but still, I'd rather we didn't have to go through that today..  
  
He leaned down to kiss her, and their lips met, their tongues entwining with one another. She reluctantly broke off the kiss as his hands found her hips, knowing full well that seeing Gohan at all was forbade; imagine what kind of trouble she could get into if she was caught like this.  
  
REENIE: I have to go now.  
  
She took a few steps backward, away from Gohan, not breaking eye contact with him.  
  
GOHAN: I love you, Reenie.  
  
She turned to enter the gate, the guards clicking their heels in salute as the gate opened for her.   
  
REENIE: (waving) Love you, too.  
  
As the gates shut behind her, Gohan turned around, and took off like a comet for the family's dojo. He and his brother and father had a class to teach, and surely they'd be waiting for him. Most likely, dad had asked Ash what he did today, and he would've told him. There was a chance that he would slip and mention the two of them being together, but he didn't care. Dad could get as mad as he wanted at Gohan, and forbade him to his heart's content, but it wouldn't have any effect on him. Gohan would continue to see his girlfriend regardless of what his father told him, and Reenie would do the same. 


	6. Sorrow, Eternity

TIME: 5 Minutes later  
LOCATION: Son Goku's Jankenpo School of Karate  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The clock in Crystal Tower struck 5:00 PM, it's beautiful-sounding bell echoing all over Crystal Tokyo. At Goku's dojo, Goku sat in the master's quarters, meditating. It served as his office, with a desk, chair, high-powered computer, etc. It also contained several important artifacts and ritualistic items, many of which have only been seen by Goku and a few others.  
  
As he was about to slip deeper into his meditative state, he felt an oncoming ki. His eyes opened slightly, sensing it draw closer and closer to his dojo. Goku rose to his feet calmly, knowing full well it wasn't a hostile force. It was merely that of his stepson, Ash, headed this way (Gohan had accompanied him as they dropped of their girlfriends, but Gohan decided to go elsewhere, not feeling like facign his father right now).  
  
The front door to the school opened - the windchimes hung just above the door on the inside ringing - and Ash crossed the floor of the fighting area itself, knocking slightly on the door to Goku's office.  
  
GOKU: Door's open.  
  
As Goku moved to his desk, Ash sat down at one of the chairs opposite Goku, taking his hat off and dropping it on the chair beside it. His shopping bag was placed between the two, and Ash leaned forward in his chair. Goku was in a good mood, and was glad to see his stepson. He would've   
  
GOKU: Why you so down all of a sudden, today? Weren't you and Hotaru meeting up?  
  
Ash sighed heavily, about to spill his guts about his day went.  
  
ASH: We were...but our day was ruined.  
  
GOKU: What happened?  
  
ASH: Um, well first off, have you ever heard of a guy who calls himself the "Emperor of Muy Thai"?  
  
Goku scratched his head for a second, the wheels in his head turning, trying to put a name to a face.  
  
GOKU: "Emperor of Muy Thai", hmmm - oh yeah, Viktor Sagat, of Thailand. He's quite a formidable fighter. Former world champion, too. Why do you ask?  
  
ASH: Some goons...some guys tried to kidnap the princess. This Sagat was one of them.  
  
GOKU: What?  
  
Even though Goku and Endymion (Darien), Reenie's father, weren't on the best of terms currently, such an action on the royal family was something that Goku's poignant sense of justice couldn't condone. He leaned forward, ready to get up.  
  
GOKU: Is she -  
  
ASH: She's fine, dad. Hotaru and I stopped them - about five total. Us...and Gohan.  
  
It didn't take long for Goku to put two and two together. Soon, Goku realized that his son Gohan had once again defied him, and was with Reenie today, along with Ash and Hotaru. He didn't mind Ash's seeing Hotaru, but his other son's relationship was - at the current time - forbade.  
  
GOKU: Then Gohan...he -  
  
ASH: We met up together about a half hour before all this happened.  
  
GOKU: (angry tone) Why?!  
  
ASH: Dad, you know why.  
  
Goku stood, and Ash stood a moment later. It was mostly so Ash could readily defend himself, should his stepfather lash out in his growing anger. His face fell slightly, as it always surprised Goku that at 15 years old, his stepson stood just about tall enough to look him in the eye. Ash spoke in a firm, unyielding tone. He could never stand up to his biological father like this; speaking in such a tone would ultimately result in physical injury inflicted on him.  
  
ASH: Look dad, I don't know why you're so pissed at Darien, but leave Reenie and Gohan out of this! They haven't done anything wrong!  
  
GOKU: o_Ô  
  
ASH: Besides, do you even know why you and the ki...uh, Darien are at each other's throats?  
  
Ash corrected himself. The current king of Crystal Tokyo, Endymion, was at one point - and is still, to some - a man named Darien, a friend and formidalbe ally, who ran with Goku and several others. Even after the founding of Crystal Tokyo, the king insisted his friends still address him as Darien, instead of "your highness", "your majesty", or any of a thousand other flattering phrases.  
  
GOKU: That's none of your business, son.  
  
ASH: By that, you mean it's over something frivolous and juvenile, right?  
  
GOKU: Alright, that's enough, Ash!  
  
Ash sighed, and reached down for his shopping bag. He slung it over his shoulder, giving his stepdad one last, disappointed look at him.  
  
GOKU: You brought all that stuff today?  
  
ASH: Yeah. (motioning to his hat) This too.  
  
GOKU: How much did all of this cost?  
  
ASH: Calm down, dad. I barely spent a 1000 CY.  
  
GOKU: A thousand?!  
  
CY stands for Crystal Yen, the currency of Crystal Tokyo. It's approximately 2/3 the value of the US Dollar.  
  
ASH: Oh, gimme a break! I paid for all of this with my money, dad! It's not like I charged all of this on one of your platinum cards or something.  
  
Goku sighed. It was hard to believe Ash ranked among one of the most powerful fighters in the world, but didn't take his training as seriously as Gohan did. Sure, it was nice his two eldest sons had girlfriends, but it seemed that over the years, they spent more time there than they did at home. Guess that was to be expected; the two boys were indeed growing up.  
  
At least neither of them had taken...unnecessary risks...  
  
GOKU: And to think, I'm supposed to believe you beat Viktor Sagat in a fight...  
  
Goku reached over, and plucked Ash's hat off the top of his head. Ash's long, jet black hair was tied black - and it hung in a style that was most commonly seen on his deceased mother, Delia Ketchum - so it remained in place as his stepfather and sensei checked out Ash's new hat (his older hat was now too small for him, and was given as a gift to Goten).  
  
GOKU: He must've been distracted by something. Like this hat, for one?  
  
ASH: (shrugging) It IS a nice hat, isn't it? Or maybe he suffered such a humiliating loss when he seriously underestimated the four of us, and assumed a punk like me would be easy to take out! Those pack of goons were a joke!  
  
Ash draped his bag over his shoulder, holding the handle with two fingers on his right hand. With his free hand, he put his hat back in place on top of his head, and headed for the door of Goku's office.  
  
ASH: Look, whatever your problem with Darien is, please, keep everyone else out of it, okay? Don't take your aggression out on me, or mom...or Goten!  
  
Ash left the office, shutting the door gently. Outside, a few students had already showed up, early for tonight's lesson, and upon seeing the fourth-ranked member of the Jankenpo school, hurried to bow in respect to him. But he failed to acknowledge it, simply puffing out a "Not now!" to the pupils.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TIME: Simultaneously  
LOCATION: Crystal Palace  
  
  
  
  
  
The halls of the Crystal Palace were among the most beautiful structures in the world today. Crystal columns were placed here and there, sticking out of the crystal floor like they were extensions of it. The main hall had a high ceiling, bearing paintings of figures and scenes from battles that spanned a timeline of the Silver Milennium (including the untimely undoing of the Moon Kingdom at the hands of Queen Beryl, and Queen Serenity subsequently sending the spirits of the Sailor Scouts to be reborn later on Earth), to the final battle atop Tokyo Tower, the end result of which being the founding of Crystal Tokyo. The most skilled painters in the world toiled endlessly to recreate these scenes, it seemed. Even Earth's mightiest warriors were depicted in the mural - the final battle is where they made their appearance - Tuxedo Mask, Vegeta, Trunks (both in Super Saiyan form), the Sailor Soldiers and the Guardian Knights, even Team Jankenpo, all perfectly captured, all united in a battle to save the world from complete annihilation.  
  
These halls have seen hundreds of people pass through here in its existance, many of them simply people who worked at the castle, or members of the royal family themselves. Or their bodyguards.  
  
Trista Vernon, the woman who carries the banner of Sailor Pluto, spends a great deal of time here in this main hall, looking up, staring at the mural painted on the ceiling. Memories flood her mind, in particular, the final days of the Earth, before Crystal Tokyo's emergence. She remembers the battle high above the tower, in which many of her friends and allies found themselves turned to stone, save for a few. She remembers the image of that humongous blob of a demon - a creation of the infamous Prof. Ginea - attempt to destroy the world he failed to conquer. She remembers Goku, Gohan and Ash desperately trying to push the oncoming ray of death back, the so-called Divine Kamehameha fighting the fury. She remembers that emotion fueled the young boys greatly in that battle - Gohan believing Reenie to be dead, Ash holding Sailor Saturn in his arms, listening in disbelief as she declared her love to him only to die a second later, each incident pushing them to incredible limits. And then...she remembers Reenie, throwing the Silver Crystal in a last ditch effort, right at the spot where the combined Kamehameha pushed against the opposing force.  
  
The resulting explosion entombed the entire world in a sheet of ice miles thick. She barely retreated to the Time Gate in time to avoid being frozen herself. But when she returned, only she and Trunks were left alive on the planet. They would've died and the world would've hibernated for two milennia had they not acted quickly.  
  
The Dragonballs.  
  
Trunks more or less completely exhausted himself blasting through the huge sheet of ice in order to retrieve the precious gems. But the effort was well worth it. The Earth was restored, but to the state it would be in had the two milennia passed uninterrupted. Out of the ruined Tokyo came Crystal Tokyo, and the palace stood where Tokyo Tower once stood.  
  
Her most poignant of these memories was high in Crystal Tower, in the throne room, the lovestruck Princess Reenie and a bewildered Gohan staring out the large, glass wall behind the throne, staring out over the city.  
  
Trista heard the main doors slam shut, and her concentration was broken. She turned and saw the princess, a gorgeous young woman of 14, quickly hurry through the hall, heading in the direction of her chambers.  
  
TRISTA: Princess!  
  
Trista hurried down the spiraling staircase, trying to get her attention. Even though Reenie wasn't as skilled as any of her sister Sailor Soldiers, she still outranked them, and could order them away on a whim. But she could see in Reenie's eyes some great dismay, so she figured the best way to help her was to get her to talk to her.  
  
TRISTA: Reenie!  
  
Reenie nearly walked into Trista as she ran past her, then turned to face her. It didn't take a genius to figure out Reenie wasn't in the mood to talk.  
  
REENIE: Leave me along, Puu.  
  
TRISTA: Small Lady, wait. I can tell something's bothering you. Now what's wrong?  
  
REENIE: I said I don't want to talk about it!  
  
Reenie tried to force her way around the Guardian of Time, but she wouldn't have any of it. Trista caught Reenie's hands as she tried to shove her out of the way, and she yanked them so that the princess would be looking her right in the eye.  
  
As if Reenie wasn't upset enough already, this little shoving match with her most trusted friend (besides her beloved Gohan) drover her over the edge.  
  
REENIE: You wanna know what happened?! You wanna know?! (pause) Then you tell me which is worse - some thugs attempting to kidnap me today, or the fact that that ignoramous of a king won't allow me to see my boyfriend?!  
  
There was no stopping her tears. She sulked past the shocked Trista, down the long hall until she came to her room, where she slammed the door shut once inside, the DO NOT DISTURB sign fluttering against the handle. She needed to hear more from her. This sudden outburst from Reenie deeply worried Trista.  
  
TRISTA: Kidnapped? 


	7. Loneliness

Once she was safely within the confines of her room, Reenie walked over and flopped down on her plush, queen-sized bed. Today's events were just too overwelming for her when she looked back on them, and everything seemed to catch up with her all at once.  
  
She lay on her back, arms and legs spread out, staring upward. Her bed was a four poster, and had a large, thick canopy above it. Curtains hanging between any two of the posts could be opened or closed, depending on how the princess felt. Usually she slept with all the drapes shut on cold nights, or just whenever she needed to shut the rest of the world out for a little while. The rest of her room was very spacious, sporting a walk-in closet, personal bathroom, fireplace, a balcony overlooking the Crystal Forest, and anything else she wanted for herself. Across the room where the foot of her bed would be was a large entertainment center, complete with a large TV, DVD, stereo system, and almost a dozen speakers placed optimally around the room. On her desk was a top-of-the-line PC, computer speakers, a couple of books, as well as stationary with a solid gold pen and gold desk lamp.  
  
Right now, if she had Gohan and nothing else, she wouldn't mind in the least. She'd trade her entire inheritance in a heartbeat just to be with him.  
  
The DO NOT DISTURB sign on her bedroom door would assure no one would bother her. And that was a relief, for right now, she wanted to disappear. For the next two to two-and-a-half hours, Reenie confined herself to her chambers. Other than wandering around her room, looking out on the balcony and watching TV every now and then, Reenie didn't do much; she was that upset. Once again, her thoughts wandered to Gohan.  
  
Gods, how much she loved him. The fact that he stayed with her through it all, despite all the aggrivation with her father and what not was a testament to their commitment to one another. There was no way she would ever in her lifetime be able to make it up to him.  
  
Eventually, Reenie decided to go and take a bath. The fight today in the park combined with the unusually high humidity made her feel pretty sticky and uncomfortable, and really needed to relax. Her personal bathtub was an elaborate jacuzzi, longer than it is wide, made of black marble, and contained dozens of water jets all over the tub. She slid into the hot water and into a seat in the corner, in which a number of jets were located. Reenie wanted to leave her hair up, but after seeing it drift on top of the water and float all around her, she undid the conic buns in her hair, letting it all free.  
  
Reenie didn't recall how much time she spent in her bath, but what she did recall that it hadn't helped as much as she thought it would. She stepped out of the bath, let the tub drain, and dried herself off. She slipped on her pink (what other color?) silk robe, which came to mid-thigh, and started to walk out of the bathroom - idly toweling her hair dry - and paused.  
  
What's the point? No one would come into her room now, so no one would see her like this. Reenie thought about this for a moment, then decided to discard her robe. She then made her way to her bed, then laid down on it, letting her mind drift.  
  
Once again, back to Gohan.  
  
She sighed heavily. How she wanted to be with Gohan always, no matter what. Her head fell to the left, a depressed groan coming from her lips. She wished that he could be with her now, like this. After all, Gohan is the only man she would give herself to...her hands wandered over her body and her eyes closed, imagining they were Gohan's hands caressing her...  
  
*knock knock knock knock knock*  
  
TRISTA'S VOICE: Princess?  
  
Her concentration was broken. Reenie snapped forward into a sitting position at the interruption by Trista Vernon's calling. Thankfully, she obeyed the sign on her door by not walking in on her.  
  
REENIE: What do you want?  
  
Instinctively, she covered herself, and reached for her robe. She tied the belt around her waist as Trista's voice called her again.  
  
TRISTA'S VOICE: Is everything alright?  
  
REENIE: Go away!  
  
Trista sighed. Over her shoulder, the other Sailor Soldiers looked down, discouraged. Once Reenie shut herself in her room, she had stared down the hallway in utter disbelief. Eventually, she rounded up the other four, her sister Sailor Soldiers, in an attempt to appeal to the upset young lady. Lita Kizan - Sailor Jupiter, Amy Clemmings - Sailor Mercury, and Mina Aino - Sailor Venus, were all standing behind Trista, staring at the door to Reenie's room, just as upset as Trista was.  
  
Trista didn't get upset easily. But this was really bothering her, seeing Small Lady like this.  
  
LITA: Come on, Reenie! At least open the door, alright?  
  
AMY: If I must say, dinner will be ready soon and your father's gonna be disappointed if -  
  
REENIE: I'm not hungry...!  
  
Of course. Even if she really wasn't not hungry, she wasn't in the mood to see her father right now. She was mad at him; her tone and state of withdrawl made that perfectly clear. But what was bothering Trista was that she was making this more difficult than it had to be.  
  
MINA: Oh, come on, Reenie! Don't you think you're taking this a little hard?  
  
For a few moments, there was silence. No words exchanged between the elder Scouts, no sounds coming from the bedroom. Eventually, the sound of the door being unlocked was heard - and this came as a shock to the four waiting outside - and the door slowly opened. Reenie looked out, in her robe and her slippers, her hair drawn back in a single pony tail. She appeared quite upset.  
  
REENIE: Look...I told you I wanted to be left alone...  
  
Reenie sounded angry, but Trista could tell by the slight shaking in her voice and the tears creeping out of the corners of her eyes that such was not the case.  
  
REENIE: ...and I don't wanna see him, or anyone! Now leave me alone!  
  
She stepped back, and slammed the door hard. No one could hear anything else for a moment, except for the sound of the springs in Reenie's matress made as she threw herself onto her bed, followed by her crying, muffled by a pillow.  
  
It was a very heartbreaking scene for Trista. Since her mother Serena had switched sides (the "Empress" hellbent on destroying/conquering the world she once saved dozens of times over as Sailor Moon) and was subsequently destroyed, the poor girl had no real mother figure. Once peace was restored, she visited the then-future princess often (sometimes when she met with Gohan), an invaluable source of wisdom and guidance for her. Sailor Pluto had grown attached to the young girl with the bright pink hair.  
  
Eventually, and most despondently, she decided to walk away. Her fellow Scouts looked at the door, mouths agape, shocked at what transpired.  
  
TRISTA: Just leave her be for now.  
  
Feeling rejected, the four walked away. Lita trailed behind, though, nervously looking down at her stomach once in a while, her hand draped over it. Trista saw the look on Lita's face, and tried to talk to her, hoping to have more luck with her than with Reenie.  
  
TRISTA: Are you alright?  
  
LITA: Yeah, I'm okay. It's just that...(pause) I just learned the news today. I haven't had a change to tell Geron yet.  
  
TRISTA: What do you mean? Tell him...  
  
Then it hit her. Trista's eyes widened, and Lita nodded in the affirmative.  
  
TRISTA: Wow, that's great, Lita! You and Geron -  
  
LITA: Yep.  
  
TRISTA: So when are you gonna tell him?  
  
LITA: I...I don't know. We're so busy sometimes, I hardly ever get to talk to him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TIME: Simultaneously  
LOCATOIN: Crystal Tokyo Command Center, under the Crystal Palace  
  
  
Deep under the Crystal Palace, in an underground cavern that even Goku would have his hands full blasting his way into, was the heart of Crystal Tokyo's armed forces.  
  
Officers and other lower-level employees worked the outer areas, while the main room was reserved for King Endymion himself, his highest ranking generals, and a group of men who were made to be his personal bodyguards after the Founding War - the Guardian Knights.  
  
They were the top men in the Armed Forces. Their job was to protect the king the same way the Sailor Soldiers watched over the princess. Unlike the Sailor Soldiers, whom were all female, the Knights were men.  
  
The Guardian Knights - originally a band of warriors whose powers were derrived from the planets of Sol System (but are named for their color, not the planet) - were led by Geron Kizan, the Green Knight, knight of the planet Jupiter. His four associates were Ari Rockefeller, the Red Knight, knight of Mars; Bryan Clemmings, the Blue Knight, knight of Mercury; Duo Maxwell, the White Knight, knight of the moon; and Marc Owens, the Black Knight, knight of the Earth.  
  
While the Sailor Scouts' uniforms were universal - the Chinese fighting dress inspired by that worn by Chun-Li, a product of Reenie's design so many years ago - the Knights sported different attire. Geron wore black and green clothing underneath the pieces of green armor he wore, and wielded a powerful sword with a green handle. Ari sported a red V-neck sweater vest, red pants, boots, with a black neck tie and white short-sleeved dress shirt underneath the vest (as well as black gloves). His axe allowed him to control fire and lava. Bryan wore deep blue armor in the same style as a Centurian warrior. His triedent froze anything it impaled. Duo truly played the part of the White Knight, sporting the armor worn by a Paladin. His speed and grace made his nunchucks formidable weapons. Marc sported a black suit, covered by a large, black cloak. His marksmanship with his crossbow is unmatched, and is feared and respected even amongst the more contemporary (less classy) soldiers who used guns.  
  
Right now, the five Knights were waiting in the war room, awaiting a meeting with the king himself. When he entered, the Knights stood as two guards pulled open the doors before him.  
  
ENDYMION: (as he entered) As you were...  
  
The Knights sat down, anxiously, the tone of his voice worrying them internally.  
  
GERON: You seem to be in a bad mood, sir.  
  
BRYAN: I take it you heard about earlier, ne?  
  
As Endymion sat down, the notion of some event he wasn't informed of hit him. His eyebrows rose.  
  
ENDYMION: What happened today?  
  
ARI: What, you didn't hear?  
  
GERON: It was about your daughter, sir!  
  
ENDYMION: What? Oh...that. I heard some rumors about an incident in Crystal Park today; some terrorists had made their presence known.  
  
MARC: Yeah, your daughter was the target.  
  
ENDYMION: (pause) I see. And she stopped them all by herself?  
  
MARC: Well...  
  
DUO: She did thanks to Sailor Saturn and her boyfriend.........and her boyfriend's brother.  
  
ENDYMION: Wanna run that by me again?  
  
DUO: Um...er...  
  
ENDYMION: (seething) Duo...!  
  
A pause. Duo's hand was going a mile a minute as he very nervously tapped a pen on the crystal table which they were gathered at. Endymion's stare was burning a hole in him.  
  
DUO: YourdaughterranoffwithGohanagaintodayandtherewasnothingwecoulddotostopthem!  
  
ARI: What my associate is trying to say is, guess who your daughter ran off with today!  
  
The king was speechless. The fact - nay, the thought - that his daughter would disobey him like this angered him. He was more or less an absolute ruler in Crystal Tokyo, but he was a kindly man, charming, warm, cheerful. But something like this he couldn't tolerate.  
  
ENDYMION: What?!  
  
MARC: Easy, your majesty.  
  
ENDYMION: How dare you say that! Don't tell me to take it easy!  
  
ARI: Well, look at the plus side - if it weren't for Gohan and Reenie running off, your daughter would be in the hands of terrorists and you'd be paying out your ass to get her back.  
  
The king froze. Surely, he couldn't argue with that. But that didn't solve his current anger with her daughter. Or her boyfriend, or his father.  
  
ARI: (fist pumping motion) Score!  
  
Endymion slammed his sword on the table, coming deathly close to Ari's fist as he set it down.  
  
ENDYMION: Alright, that's enough outta you. All of yas. Dismissed.  
  
The Knights got up, and filed out of the room. All expect Geron, who still wanted to ask something of the king.  
  
GERON: Um, excuse me...Darien?  
  
ENDYMION: What is it?  
  
GERON: Listen, don't you think you're taking this whole deal with Gohan a little too far?  
  
ENDYMION: What are you talking about?  
  
GERON: This whole bitterness you have with Goku and his kids. What's the deal?  
  
ENDYMION: I don't see why this is any of your business.  
  
GERON: It's really becoming a drag! I mean, none of the Scouts are willing to talk about it, but Reenie's miserable, man! Except when she's with Gohan; that's the only exception. And think of this - what would've happened if Reenie was alone today? Ari may not be all there sometimes, but he was right; Reenie would've been taken hostage you know! But no, she's back at home, safe and sound.  
  
Geron took a deep breath.  
  
GERON: Listen, you know that Reenie and Gohan are in love, and - surprise surprise - no royal decree is going to stop that. And even if you disapprove, they're still gonna find a way to each other. And be honest...isn't this the same way a younger Endymion acted around a certain meatball head?  
  
ENDYMION: Okay, that's enough.  
  
Geron stopped, and Endymion walked further away from him. He paused as he walked away, letting Geron's words sink in. Memories came to him, of a young Darien and Serena - meeting in secret of her parents, going on dates together, sharing moments together, making love to each other...he shook his head, dispersing the memories. He walked away, and Geron smirked, knowing that what he said had made an impact like he expected it to. 


	8. Half a World Away

TIME: Simultaneously  
LOCATION: Wild Wild West Casino, Atlantic City, New Jersey, USA  
  
  
  
  
BLACKJACK DEALER: 14, sir.  
  
BALROG: (tapping the table) I'll take a hit.  
  
So there he was, he and his associate, Birdie, sitting at a blackjack table in an Atlantic City casino. Balrog and Birdie were given a seemingly simple assignment from Bison (in Birdie's eyes, it was a chance to redeem himself coming off a humiliating defeat at the hands of those four children he lost to in Crystal Tokyo, after a kidnapping mission had gone awry). A one-time associate turned thorn in Bison's side was here on the Jersey Shore with a couple of friends of his. Bison wants the elusive Crackerjack captured so he can make an example out of him to any would-be traitors in Shadaloo. And by "make an example out of", he's going to drain his life energy - and reclaim the bit of Psycho Power he had been forced to take - using the Psycho Drive.  
  
Balrog looked at the card delt to him. A five of clubs. 19. Balrog opted to stand.  
  
There was no one else at the table with Balrog save Birdie; he was playing one-on-one with the dealer at the thousand dollar tables. He had a US$6500 bet on this hand. The dealer flipped over his cards. 11. Another hit - a 4 of diamonds - 15. Another hit - queen of diamonds - bust.  
  
BALROG: HAH! Yes!  
  
Balrog clutched his fist in triumph over his win. Birdie was scouring the area for their target - he didn't really enjoy gambling that much and for a few years, had a serious problem with it. Then, he saw it. He thought he was seeing things, but after rubbing his eyes with one hand and looking again, it was still there.  
  
A pink, broad brimmed fedora with a black band across the middle of it.  
  
Balrog stacked up another five thousand as Birdie elbowed him in the arm to get his attention.  
  
BIRDIE: Yo man, I think you may wanna cash out...  
  
BALROG: Now now, fool! I'm up fifty Gs tonight!  
  
BIRDIE: (twisting his head to the right) Look!  
  
At Birdie's pointing in that direction, Balrog's eyes lit up.  
  
BALROG: Oh shit!  
  
DEALER: Player's got Black Jack!  
  
Balrog wasn't paying attention to his game, now realizing there were more important matters to worry about. The pay for a mission like this would be worth a lot more than a couple of stacks of casino chips. Still, Balrog stuffed the chips in his pockets as he and Birdie stalked their prey.  
  
But then Balrog stopped his partner as he saw his target...and the handful of friends he was with...  
  
=====  
  
CRACKERJACK: (checking his Rolex) Who we still waiting for?  
  
ROBERT GARCIA: We're still waiting on King...I think that's about it.  
  
CRACKERJACK: What about that little bald guy? The monk?  
  
YURI: (looking around) There he is, at the roulette table.  
  
A small crowd was gathered around said table as a little man was making a huge killing. In the past years after Tenkaichi Bukodai and after the Founding Wars, Krillin had settled down in Crystal Tokyo to help run Goku's Jankenpo dojo. For the most part, he kept to the same routine day in and day out, save for an occasional pilgrimege to his native Tibet and the times when he was invited with Goku to join them on vacation to wherever in the world Goku and his family wanted to see (the boys had started to grow tired of Florida, so the islands of the Caribbean or the Pacific became a popular choice for the Sonn family). He also admits that he doesn't train as much as he did during times of crises, and has also stopped shaving his head. This time, however, he was in Atlantic City with some of the fighters he met at the World's Greatest Tournament long ago.  
  
As the crowd cheered wildly at Krillin's successful bet, he saw the four of them approach. He waved them over as the dealer pushed the stacks of chips to Krillin. He was wearing a blood red silk shirt, gray slacks, black shoes, and had a $10000 timepiece in his pocket, attached to a gold chain around one of his belt loops.  
  
KRILLIN: (waving) HEY!  
  
The four greeted each other as another bet Krillin made paid off.  
  
KING: You sure are making a killing here aren't ya?  
  
KRILLIN: Hell yeah! You guys ready to go?  
  
ROBERT: We were waiting on you...little guy.  
  
Light laughter from the lot of them.  
  
KRILLIN: (glaring) Little guy? I see how it is. Alright, just let me cash this out, then.  
  
Krillin dumped his pseudo-money into a plastic bucket handfuls at a time, then hopped off his stool, said bucket in his hand.  
  
CRACKERJACK: You hardly seemed like the guy to be seen in a place like this...  
  
KRILLIN: What, in a casino? Eh, you'd be surprised. Besides, roulette's one of my favorite games. Not for the low-brow, non-refined people, ya know what I mean? I mean, I highly doubt James Bond would be seen as dashing or charming if he spent his time in a casino at a slot machine...  
  
=====  
  
BIRDIE: Where are they going?  
  
BALROG: I dunno...maybe they got tickets to a show or something...  
  
BIRDIE: We can't lose them!  
  
Too late. Even as the two Shadaloo agents shoved patron after patron aside, they lost sight of their intended target. Unbenounced to them, they were in fact taking in a show, as it was. For a few moments, Birdie and Balrog were standing around, looking around idly, Birdie combing his hair with a switchblade.  
  
BIRDIE: Well, he can't be hard to miss. He's the worst dressed motherfucker in this dump!  
  
Balrog took in what was said, and pointed out an old man, at least 80 years old if he's a day, sitting at a slot machine, wearing a plaid dress shirt, white pants, brown shoes, a black belt, and a plaid jeffhat sitting at a $1 slot machine, feeding three coins at a time to the machine and losing almost every time.  
  
BALROG: (pointing out the old guy) Yep, there he is! Go get 'em, like Bison ordered!  
  
BIRDIE: (low tone) Idiot...  
  
  
  
***About three hours later....***  
  
  
  
Birdie was sitting at a bar, several empty shot glasses lined up in front of him. Next to him was Balrog, finishing off his third Heineken, his hand idly delving into a bowl of pretzels. He looked around the casino bar for the fuckteenth time, when his eyes caught sight of the same little man he saw earlier coming out of the bathroom. He forcefully elbowed Birdie, who spilled his shot all over himself.  
  
BALROG: They're out on the floor!  
  
BIRDIE: The little guy will lead us to the others, right?  
  
BALROG: He better, for his own sake. Come on, let's go!  
  
Leaving a few 20s on the bar by the empty bottles, Birdie and Balrog followed the unsusupecting Krillin out to the casino floor. They stayed a distance behind him, out of worry the he may look back and catch the two of them red-handed. They saw him take a seat at a Let It Ride table next to Yuri and King, and called out to Robert and Jack at a blackjack table on the other side of the aisle. He didn't catch all of it; something about their drinks will be there shortly...  
  
Balrog led Birdie around the other side of the blackjack tables, where Crackerjack and Garcia were sitting. They were directly behind him a few paces when Balrog motioned for Birdie to stay put. He crept up quietly on the unsuspecting target, fist clenched, silently building a Psycho Powered punch.  
  
=====  
  
DEALER: What's your call, player?  
  
Crackerjack looked at his cards before him. A two of hearts and a three of spades. Five.  
  
CRACKERJACK: Hit me.  
  
At that precise moment, upon hearing him say that, Balrog wound up, and smashed his fist into the back of Crackerjack, right between the shoulderblades. He was driven violently through the table, the other players jumping back sharply and to the sound of a few shocked screams. Meanwhile, Crackerjack was face down in a pile of scrap wood and casino chips, his anger burning.  
  
CRACKERJACK: thinking No way...he's not here. And he did not just do what I think he did...  
  
Jack pulled himself first to his hands and knees, then to his feet, putting his hat back on his head. He turned around, and was face to face with Balrog.  
  
CRACKERJACK: Hmmph hurmumph hmph hmpffffh hururumph!  
  
BALROG: Say what?  
  
Crackerjack turned his head to the left, and spit out the handful of chips that ended up in his mouth as he crashed into the table (save for one he kept hidden in his hand).  
  
CRACKERJACK: When I said "hit me", I didn't mean for you to actually hit me!  
  
BALROG: Well ain't that just too bad? You know, Bison's been lookin' for ya, bitch.  
  
CRACKERJACK: You can go tell your boss that I ain't goin' back!  
  
BIRDIE: That's not your call to make, traitor!  
  
CRACKERJACK: (flashing hidden chip) Here. Don't spend it all in one place!  
  
Jack flicked the chip high into the air, as Birdie and Balrog's attention was suddenly drawn to it. This is just what he wanted. Crackerjack spun around, and cracked his large fist into Birdie's jaw, flooring him. Before Balrog could retaliate, Jack turned and kicked him right in the chin.  
  
=====  
  
KRILLIN: Oh man...what is he doing?!  
  
KING: We better stop him!  
  
Krillin, King and Yuri jumped from the table, not bothering with their money, and rushed over to the now angry Crackerjack and the bewildered Robert.  
  
KRILLIN: What the hell is going on?!  
  
ROBERT: Who are those guys?  
  
CRACKERJACK: They're agents of Shadaloo. Apparently they're looking for me.  
  
YURI: Why?  
  
CRACKERJACK: I'll explain later. They ain't that tough; we can take them!  
  
Robert Garcia was first to act, snatching Birdie off his hands and knees and digging into his gut with a couple of hard punches. While Balrog squared off with King, she ducked under an uppercut which could've tore her head off, taking his legs out from underneath him with a sliding trip.   
  
Security was dispatched to the area, but the guards were pathetic compared to the handful of fighters having at each other at the moment. They saw the two large black guys charge at the little guy, crashing right through two double emergency doors, the alarms going off all over the area, and out into an alley. The others involved in the scuffle followed shortly thereafter.  
  
Crackerjack landed in a few trash cans, the weight of Balrog and Birdie collapsing on him. He threw both of them aside with a shove, getting back to his feet. He clenched his fists tightly as Balrog got into his stance.  
  
CRACKERJACK: I've been waiting a long time for this...  
  
BALROG: Then quit yer bitchin' and take ya best shot!  
  
Crackerjack did a quick dash forward, covering no more than a few yards. Balrog instinctively threw his arms up to counter, but Jack dipped down and clipped one of Balrog's knees with his bat. Balrog was thrown way off balance as the pain in his knee registered throughout his body, but was not as bad as having the same bat slammed into his stomach. While Balrog was doubled over, Crackerjack grabbed him by the shirt, and heaved him up across his shoulders. He spun around 900 degrees before heaving his body near Birdie, who had just been floored by a Trap Shot by King. King, Jack, Robert, Yuri and Krillin had the two Shadaloo agents surrounded.  
  
Suddenly, Birdie realized the situation. And snapped to his feet with a triumphant "HA-HA!".  
  
BIRDIE: I just had an...an...uh.......  
  
KRILLIN: Eh...epithome?  
  
BIRDIE: YEAH, that's it!  
  
BALROG: What is it, bird-brain?  
  
BIRDIE: We can beat them! You ever see those situation where the one side is hopelessly outnumbered? The outnumbered few always win! We can't lose!  
  
Birdie was then wooed into unconsciousness thanks to Crackerjack's bat crashing into the back of his skull. He stood over him, bat on his shoulder, smirking broadly.  
  
CRACKERJACK: Dumbass. That only applies when the good guys are outnumbered.  
  
Balrog spun around, and absolutely levelled Crackerjack with a right hook. He didn't have time to recover, as Krillin ran up behind him and kicked him right in the small of the back. As he groaned in pain, he then brought the heel of his other foot right into the back of his neck. Balrog stammered forward, where Robert was wating for him.  
  
ROBERT: (foot moving a mile a second) GEN'EI KYAKU!  
  
Robert Garcia's alternative to the Zan Retsu Ken, his Gen'ei Kyaku worked the same way, only it would be his Gucci loafers and not his fists that did all the punishment. The rapid succession of kicks lifted Balrog into the air, before a final spin kick sent him crashing to the ground.  
  
Balrog may have been too stupid to realize there was no way he was going to win this fight, but he was too proud to surrender. He got back to his feet, still concentrating on Robert. As he lunged at him, his fist just missing his head, Robert ducked, while at the same time, Yuri smacked him right in the face with a Ko'ou Ken. Balrog reeled sharply, his vision temporarily blurred. This would be it.  
  
KRILLIN: So who wants dibs on finishing him?  
  
KING: (stepping up) Allow me!  
  
Balrog unwittingly turned in the direction of the voice. Big mistake.  
  
KING: HOAAAAAAA.........DOUBLE STRIKE!!!  
  
King's legs whipped out one at a time at Balrog, each launching a very dangerous fireball. Both parts of her Ultimate Double Strike slammed into Balrog's chest, causing his shirt to be reduced to shreds as he collapsed unconscious to the ground.  
  
YURI: Hmph!  
  
Robert, in the mean time, aided Jack to his feet.  
  
ROBERT: You alright?  
  
CRACKERJACK: Yeah, I'm fine.  
  
KRILLIN: So what do we do with these two buffons?  
  
CRACKERJACK: Casino security will be on us any minute. And trust me - you don't wanna spend a night in a Jersey police station.  
  
ROBERT, YURI, KING & KRILLIN: Uh...  
  
KING: O....kay...we'll take your world on that one, Jack.  
  
YURI: We can't just leave these two here, can we?  
  
KRILLIN: She's right, you know. Better dump them off somewhere.  
  
Krillin then stretched his arm out, a number of plastic straws in his clutch.  
  
KRILLIN: So who's up for drawing straws? Whoever gets the short one handles disposing of Tweedledum and Tweedeldumber.  
  
ROBERT: (shrug) Sure.  
  
They each took turns, each plucking a straw from the monk's hand. When everyone had gone, Krillin opened up his hand, and everyone looked around. Crackerjack growled angrily as he held the short nub of plastic in his hand.  
  
CRACKERJACK: God dammit...!  
  
  
  
TIME: 10 minutes later...  
  
  
CRACKERJACK: (to himself) Dammit...why do I always end up doing the grunt work? Lazy bastards...  
  
Well wasn't this a familiar situation for the former Shadaloo grunt? Here he was, roaming down Atlantic Avenue, pushing the unconscious Balrog and Birdie in a wheelbarrow to a local hospital. The streets of Atlantic City weren't too much different from the way they were in the past decade - run-down motels which are now shadows of their former beauty, cheap, filthy diners, which left any other lot not crowned with an abandoned building to be snatched up by either a strip club or a pawn shop. This city is a disgrace.  
  
Crackerjack rounded a corner and came to a hospital, at last. He passed two hookers as he did so, one black, one Asian, both of which flashed him a look as he passed. Since it would look quite strange, him wheeling two of his victims into an emergency ward, he left the wheelbarrow right outside and walked away, the same way he came. This time, he had two $100 bills ready in his hand. He passed the same two hookers.  
  
CRACKERJACK: (handing over the money) They're gonna need it when they're released.  
  
The two hookers simply pocketed the money as Jack walked away. Jack kept walking, going in the direction of the Trump Marina casino, where his crew decided to relocate for the evening. After the incident at the Wild Wild West, they weren't about to go back there only to be thrown out or arrested. So the decision was made to enjoy their evening there.  
  
Besides, the Marina had the best (albeit few remaining) Poker tables in Jersey. And Crackerjack was virtually unbeatable at Poker.  
  
He stopped dead in his tracks as he felt someone stare at him from behind. Looking straight ahead, his head snapped back around, only to catch a glimpse of a shadow figure duck into an alley. His curiosity getting the better of him, he didn't think twice about sneaking into the alley to find whoever the hell that person was.  
  
CRACKERJACK: Alright...who's there?  
  
The figure turned around. Jack gasped and nearly dropped his bat as he saw the face of who should be a former Shadaloo agent - not because of desertion, but because of death. Jack heard rumors that Cammy was hung by British intelligence, so how could she be standing here ready to tear him apart?  
  
No...wait a second...this isn't the Cammy he remembers. When Bison learned of the destruction of his favorite doll - the one intended to be his new body after his current form couldn't withstand anymore Psycho Power - was killed, his scientists were ordered to engineer a new one pronto. This version made the old Cammy obsolete. Stronger, faster, capable of withstanding greater amounts of Psycho Power, and much more sleek and graceful than the original. Her eyes seemed to glow a lifeless pink as she stared a hole in Crackerjack.  
  
CRACKERJACK: Cammy?! But you're supposed to be -  
  
CAMMY 2.0: New and improved.  
  
Crackerjack was at a loss for words.  
  
CAMMY 2.0: There's only two ways you're going to leave here - one is with me en route to Bison's base, the other is in a bodybag.  
  
CRACKERJACK: How about the third option...I beat you to a bloody stump, and you fuck off.  
  
CAMMY 2.0: You can try.  
  
Before Jack could react, Cammy had already dove at her advesary, her body engulfed in a blue aura as her Spiral Arrow took Jack off his feet, knocking him for a loop. He recovered, and his knuckles turned white as he clenched his bat with all his anger-fueled might. Crackerjack swung the bat, and it crashed into the side of the doll's head. But all she did was flinch. Her eyes borred into his as he tried another swing, this time, an overhead shot aimed right at the top of her head. She blocked with both hands, which is when Jack lunged forth with a big Soccer Kick right to her jaw. Cammy stumbled back, and Jack spun around quickly, knocking her to her knees with a left hook. Once again, Jack readied his bat.  
  
CAMMY 2.0: CANNON SPIKE!  
  
Once again, Crackerjack didn't know what hit him until he hit the ground, as her new and improved Cannon Spike sent her blue fire-enfused foot right into his jaw. Jack could taste his blood in his mouth and felt his back molars crack against one another at the impact. He landed against a dumpster, into a pile of garbage bags. Cammy stood at the entrance to the alley, her eyes the only visible feature on her shadowed form. But Jack wasn't about to back THERE. Despite the pain coarsing through his body, he rose to his feet again.  
  
Crackerjack Feint Dashed forward, his feet gliding across the ground, and as he stopped, drew his bat again. Though this time when he swung, Cammy countered his attack with a cross chop, breaking through his bat, reducing it to splinters. Jack looked brokenheartedly at what was left of the bat in his hand, before he felt a pair of slim, yet extremely strong arms latch around his waist, and drive him back into the cement, his head bouncing off the pavement.  
  
Cammy took a few steps back as she watched Crackerjack pull himself slowly to his feet, and stagger slightly, holding his head. Not much was left of him. She leapt into the air, up onto a wall, about to attack him again.  
  
The first strike launched Jack, initiating the Killer Bee Assault. From Jack's viewpoint, Cammy seemed to be everywhere at once, her blows making his body scream in pain as he was bounced this way and that. Finally, he felt her clamp her legs around his head, then drive him straight down to the concrete, head first. He blacked out upon impact, and Cammy stood over her prey, feeling something that may have resembled satisfaction to a normal person at her victory. She detached a two-way radio from her belt and spoke into it.  
  
CAMMY 2.0: Mission complete, sir. Target has been subdued and is ready for retrieval. Awaiting orders, sir.  
  
  
  
  
TIME: Seconds later  
LOCATION: Bison's Shadaloo base  
  
  
BISON: Someone will be there to pick you two up ASAP. Until then, stay put.  
  
CAMMY'S VOICE: Affirmative. Cammy out!  
  
The transmission died, and Bison smiled to himself, thrilled that at last, that damn traitor was going to get what he deserved. Only Sagat was on deck with him at the moment, watching on with mixed interest, idly answering any question Bison threw at him. His mind was elsewhere.  
  
BISON: I knew that those two imbeciles wouldn't be able to carry out their assignment...(sigh) as much as I didn't want to believe that myself, that's sadly, the way things turn out.  
  
SAGAT: All that is important now is that Crackerjack will be back answering to you once more, right? Besides, this confirms those tests you wanted to run on the new doll.  
  
BISON: True, true. (pause) You seem...distant, Sagat. I can tell from the aura you're giving off. Your body is here, but your mind is...somewhere else. Would you care to explain?  
  
SAGAT: With your permission, I'd like to return to Crystal Tokyo. I'm not concerned with the princess this time. It's with that cursed Jankenpo clan!  
  
Bison smiled evilly as the mere mention of the style of Jankenpo was aggrivating him. He pointed to a technician working at a computer nearby.  
  
BISON: (devilish grin) Oh, you mean them?  
  
He motioned to the large screen, where - after some rapidfire typing from the technician - the faces of the original Team Jankenpo appeared, each with a bio justified to the left of each portrait. In the center was Goku, standing with his arms folded, looking off to the side a bit. Next to him was Krillin (now with a full head of black hair), meditating, affixed in the Lotus position. Off to Goku's right side was first Gohan, his hands crossed at the wrists over his chest, and Ash, tugging on the cuff of one of his gloves, tightening it. Sagat's eyes burned with anger at the sight of the last portrait.  
  
SAGAT: (burning with rage) Ashura...  
  
His fists trembled as energy built in them, until he finally released it, in the form of a brutal Tiger Cannon, which obliterated the lefthand portion of the screen, sending a shower of sparks in every direction, everyone running for cover save for Bison and Sagat. Bison laughed to himself. He absolutely loved it when Sagat would get angry like this. It made his power manifest to something he was surprised Sagat could control.  
  
Sagat turned on his heel and marched towards the door to the bridge. He stopped only when he heard Bison call for him.  
  
BISON: (long pause) Don't come back...without the boy's head.  
  
Smiling brightly, Sagat exited the bridge of Bison's ship. 


	9. Makes the Heart Grow Fonder?

TIME: About 2:00 AM Tokyo Time  
LOCATION: Princess Reenie's bedroom, Crystal Palace  
  
  
  
In the spacious chambers of the Princess of Crystal Tokyo, all is calm. Things are in the same places they were, undisturbed for the past several hours. The curtains where half opened, allowing the moon to cast its pale glow across the room. The drapes surrounding the Princess' large bed, on the contrary, were closed, seemingly sealed shut. The only sounds in the room came from light moaning.  
  
Reenie was moaning and panting heavily as she lay in bed, her head on her pillows. She was completely naked, her arms above her head and her legs - just a while ago clamped tightly around the head of her lover - were spread wide. Her heavy breathing and passionate moans came in the wake of her most recent orgasm. Her eyes were wrenched shut as the unbridled passion coarsing through her. She was dimly aware of a presence over her, kissing her lips, his tongue probing inside of her mouth.  
  
Reenie opened her eyes as the kiss broke. Her mind was hazy, but she was still able to grasp her surroundings. Her heart was overjoyed at the sight of the young man above her, positioned to enter her on a second's notice. Reenie's hand gently stroked his face, the need showing in her eyes.  
  
REENIE: Oh, Gohan...  
  
"GOHAN": I love you, Reenie...  
  
~@#@~@#@~@#@~@#@~@#@~  
  
REEINE: AIIGH!  
  
Reenie shot up in bed with a start. Her mind was still hazy and her breathing was ragged and forced. After settling down, she took in her settings. She was still in bed, the drapes were closed around her bed, and her eyes were just now getting used to the dark. She was sweating a bit, the effects of her wet dream still lingering on her body.  
  
Fragments of the dream still hung around for a while. As Reenie recalled them the best she could, she became more and more upset. Eventually, she laid back down, still awake and staring at the ceiling. The more she thought of Gohan, the more upset she became, until finally, she started crying. With each passing day, the thought of being apart from Gohan made her very upset. She turned on her side, bringing her knees up to her stomach. Her crying was quiet, only an occasional sniff or a whimper, but her tears were pouring from her eyes, spilling onto her pillow.   
  
She needed him. She needed Gohan in the worst way. But how much longer she could go without him she did not know.  
  
  
TIME: The next morning  
LOCATION: The same  
  
  
TRISTA: (knocking on the door) Princess? Are you up?  
  
That morning, Trista Vernon knocked on the door of the Princess' bedroom, hoping not only for a resonce, but against the odds that she was in a better mood today. She waited patiently for a few moments, but no responce came. She strained to see if she could hear anything going on in there. She was probably still asleep...or just not paying attention.  
  
TRISTA: (knocking again) Reenie?  
  
As she knocked again, the door creaked open slightly. It wasn't locked, but rather just shut with the impression that the bolt had clicked. Gently, she pushed it open, finding the room in the same state it had been since last night. Nothing out of place, except she noticed the drapes around the Princess' bed shut. Her heart sank, the thought of the Princess wanting to shut herself out from the rest of the world disturbing her. She listened closely, her delicate hand reaching for the drape....  
  
TRISTA: (pulling back the drape) Reenie? What's wrong?  
  
Reenie was sitting on her bed - she had most likely not have gotten up yet - her legs drawn to her chest, her chin sitting atop her knees, staring blankly in front of her. She didn't notice the Guardian of Time's presence until she sat down next to her, at which time, her head spun around to look at her. The sadness that had overtaken Reenie's face, her dull, blank eyes and sullen expression were dead giveaways as to what she was experiencing.  
  
Loss.  
  
Trista didn't pursue an explanation to why she was upset (crying, possibly) because she knew exactly what the reason was. She slowly went to put her arm around the girl when she threw herself at her, sobbing loudly. Trista hugged the shaking, sobbing young lady as she poured her depression and unhappiness forth.  
  
REENIE: (sob) I need him, Puu...  
  
After all these years, she stilled called her by that nickname of hers.  
  
TRISTA: I know, Princess.  
  
REENIE: What am I going to do?  
  
TRISTA: (rubbing her back slowly) Don't worry...we'll think of something....  
  
  
  
  
TIME: A little later that morning  
LOCATION: Sonn House  
  
  
  
  
ASH: (pulling out a bag of flour) This'll do.  
  
Ash looked at the bag of baking flour his mom kept under the island in the middle of the kitchen. This morning, he felt in a bit of a mischevous mood. He couldn't explain why...he just...was.  
  
He looked out the kitchen window. Out in the back yard, Goten and Gohan were sparring. Although...the way they were fighting, it looked like Gohan was taking out a lot of pent-up frustration on his kid brother. They were exchanging a few blows (they were still on the ground; Goten couldn't grasp the ability to fly yet), and Goten was getting trounced.  
  
ASH: (inward snicker) thinking He just needs to get laid.  
  
The idea Ash had was to hit Goten with an old trick known as "antiquing" someone. Basically, it was hitting someone in the face with a handful of something like this. He looked at the bag, thinking about how he would get him, when the back door flew open so hard it almost fell off its hinges and startled Ash.  
  
Goten ran in, a look on his face like he was afraid of Gohan. Gohan didn't pursue Goten, though. For a sharp second, Goten froze, turning around in his tracks to see if he was following him. He was off balanced as he spun around, and Ash saw his opportunity. He leaned forward, a handful of flour in his hand, and threw it at Goten's face, his wrist snapping back as he released. A small cloud of smoke was produced as the flour covered Goten's face, getting in his hair and making him fall to his butt. Ash laughed to himself, settling down the bag of flour, just in time to see Goten look up at him, rubbing his eyes.  
  
What happened next took the smile right off his face.  
  
Goten looked up at his very tall step-brother, tears starting to come to his eyes. The way his brother treated him earlier didn't help his current situation. Why did Gohan act like he hated him? What was his problem this morning? Part of Goten would've ran to Ash to protect him, but that part was quickly snuffed out. A low whimper came from his curled up lips, which grew in volume until it was an all out sob.  
  
ASH: Oh, come on, Goten! Calm down - I'm sorry!  
  
He stretched out his hand to him, offering some form of condolence. But Goten slapped his hand away, and ran out of the room, up the stairs to his bedroom and slammed the bedroom door shut. Ash was standing in place, rubbing his head in disbelief. His mouth was hanging open and didn't notice his brother Gohan come in from outside.  
  
GOHAN: What's up with Goten?  
  
ASH: What's up with you, man?  
  
GOHAN: What're you talking about?  
  
ASH: Well...why were you being so hard on Goten? When he ran into the house, he looked like he was gonna cry...  
  
Gohan saw the bag of flour on the counter, and raised an eyebrow at Ash.  
  
ASH: In fact, he just ran up to his room bawling his eyes out.  
  
GOHAN: That wasn't my fault. I can only imagine what you did to him with this stuff.  
  
ASH: Well, I didn't know he would take it like that, I'm sorry!  
  
For a while, Gohan didn't say anything. He just sulked away from his step-brother, staring out the kitchen window into the backyard.  
  
ASH: What's wrong, bro?  
  
GOHAN: (hard tone) Everything's fine.  
  
Ash moved next to his older brother, obviously not accepting the answer he gave him.  
  
ASH: No it isn't. (pause) It's about Reenie, isn't it?  
  
At the mention of his girlfriend's name, Gohan gripped the edge of the counter so hard, it started to give way under his fingers.  
  
GOHAN: I dreamt about her last night...dammit, it was so real!  
  
Gohan hung his head, while Ash patted him on the back, sympathetically.  
  
GOHAN: I don't know how much longer I can go on like this, little bro. You have no idea how lucky you are with Hotaru. Believe me, I wouldn't force this on anyone.  
  
ASH: Don't worry, bro. It'll get better...somehow.  
  
GOHAN: I hope.  
  
Gohan turned to look at his brother, then in the direction of the hallway. With a sigh, he looked at Ash again.  
  
GOHAN: Come on, let's try and go calm down Goten.  
  
=====  
  
Meanwhile, Goten was curled up in a ball on his floor, the door slammed shut so hard that it didn't shut properly. He didn't care right now, he just didn't. He had stopped sobbing, but his tears dripped from his eyes at a slow rate. He could hear footsteps coming up the stairs, and tensed up. Not those two again! There was a knock on his door.  
  
GOTEN: (sniff) Go away! Leave me alone!  
  
GOHAN: Goten...look...  
  
GOTEN: What?  
  
ASH: We're sorry, little bro.  
  
The door slowly pushed open, and Ash and Gohan entered cautiously. Goten was still very apprehensive. He didn't know what to expect. Where they being for real? Or where they just going to beat him to a pulp at the same time now? He tensed big time as Gohan sat down on the floor next to him. Gohan looked at him with a small smile.  
  
GOHAN: Hey...listen, about earlier...I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gone so hard on you like that.  
  
GOTEN: But...but why did you in the first place?  
  
His head jerked forward as he said that, some traces of flour shaking out of his hair. Gohan rubbed his back as Ash sat on Goten's bed, looking at him.  
  
GOHAN: It's more complex than what you think. See, I've been going through some pretty tough times myself, and it's really starting to get to me.  
  
GOTEN: Like what?  
  
ASH: You won't really understand if we told you. You'd have to be our age to understand.  
  
GOHAN: The bottom line is that I know I was upset, but I shouldn't have taken it out on you. It was uncalled for, and we're sorry. Okay?  
  
Goten was staring straight forward, a blank look on his face, trying to take this all in. He was still confused, but eventually, he was getting over the events of earlier. He smiled at his brother.  
  
GOTEN: Alright.  
  
Gohan hugged his brother, and as he stood, pulled him up off the ground with him. Ash rubbed his little brother's head, causing still some more flour to be shaken out.  
  
ASH: Come on, let's help you get this crap outta your hair.  
  
Gohan set Goten down, and he ran off to the bathroom ahead of his brothers.  
  
  
TIME: Simultaneously  
LOCATION: Goku's Jankenpo Dojo  
  
  
SAGAT: (to himself) This is the place, huh?  
  
Sagat looked at the directions he had written down on the small scrap of paper. He managed to find the dojo alright, but for some reason, he was expecting a little bit...more. It wasn't humble, but it wasn't sticking out like a sore thumb. Certainly a step down from the grand temple he studied his Muy Thai, like the one he owned. Oh well. To each his own.  
  
He started up the path and was about to slide the door open when he heard a sound coming from the back of the building.  
  
*CLANG* ... *CLANG* ... *CLANG* ... *CLANG* ... *CLANG* ...  
  
Sagat's eyebrows shifted at the noise, and stressed to identify it. It sounded like metal colliding against metal. Sagat followed the driveway to the parking lot in the back of the building, which is where the source of the noise was coming from. His eye went wide at the sight.  
  
There was Goku, his back to Sagat, oblivious to his surroundings, a metal pipe in his hand about a meter long, repeatedly slamming it into the lamp post.  
  
Sagat watched the display for a while, his hand on his chin, his other hand holding his elbow. With each blow on the post, a shockwave raced in either direction. At times, he was hitting it so hard that even Sagat felt the ground shake mildly under his feet. These wer all the result of Goku's anger, anger which he knew did not deserved to be expelled onto his wife or children. Mostly it was his son's blatant defiance of him as of late, as well as Darien. Goku slammed the pipe harder than ever this time, and the light above him shattered. He held up his hand at the sound of glass breaking, forming an energy shield which vaporized the glass shards so they wouldn't fall on him. With one final swing, he slammed the pipe into the post, then cast it over his head. Goku snapped around at the faint sound of metal hitting flesh.  
  
Sagat effortlessly caught the pipe with one hand.  
  
SAGAT: This is something I would have never imagined.  
  
Goku had a look of surprise as he saw the very tall stranger at the end of the parking lot, holding his pipe in one hand.  
  
SAGAT: Here you are, a great master of the martial arts, taking out your anger on a street light.  
  
Sagat tossed the pipe to the side, and folded his arms over his chest.  
  
GOKU: Who are you? What are you doing here?  
  
SAGAT: I was wondering when you would ask. I am Viktor Sagat, the Emperor of Muy Thai. Where is your son, Ashura?  
  
A sudden air of protectiveness overtaking him, Goku's fist clenched and his words were harder in their tone.  
  
GOKU: Whatever business you have with my son, you can take up with me! 


	10. Take Flight

Sagat calmly took his hand down from his chin with a smirk, and cracked his knuckles. He could feel the aura in the Jankenpo master burning as he stood there, staring at him, ready to fight. He laughed. Here he was, his claim to the title "Emperor of Muy Thai" unchallenged in the longest time, pushing into his mid-60s, and still just as ready and eager to fight as if he were his opponent's age.  
  
GOKU: Well? Are you just gonna stand there, or fight? (pause) Answer me!  
  
Instead of a verbal responce, Sagat snapped down to his knees, and fired a Tiger Cannon aimed at Goku's legs. He saw it coming easily, and he hopped over it, not flinching as it exploded behind him, destroying a tree. Restarting his attack, Sagat charged at the motionless Goku, his fist cocked back as he came within (Sagat's) arm's length of him. Goku caught the oncoming fist, and was struck by a huge shin kick from Sagat as his first attack was blocked. Goku's head snapped back, but it slowly came back forward.  
  
Sagat's evil smirk was replaced by a look of surprise as he witnessed Goku take the full force of the blow right to the head and barely blinked. The Jankenpo master reacted quickly, and smashed Sagat right in the face with an open palm strike, sending him skidding across the parking lot.  
  
Sagat got back to his feet, his fists close together, crackling with frightful energy. It manifested in the form of a green ball of lightning the size of a basketball. He held it in place until he was ready to launch it. It would be his most powerful energy attack. Goku was charging an energy blast of his own at the same time.  
  
SAGAT: TIGER STORM!!!  
  
The large ball of energy flew from Sagat's outstretched fists like a comet - and was dispeled just as quickly. In a small fraction of the time needed to power up the Tiger Storm, Goku fired an energy blast of the same size from his right hand. The colliding blasts nulled each other.  
  
Sagat was absolutely shocked. He felt all his ki drained as he let the blast go, but he was absolutely devastated when his attack was blocked so whimsically. He only caught a glimpse of Goku before the two attacks struck - exploding into a thick cloud of dust - his hand extended, opened palm. He barely realized Goku charging through the dust to attack him again. Goku struck with a fist to the stomach, an elbow to the jaw, and a hard headbutt. Sagat barely got to stagger backward a few steps before Goku grabbed him by the throat, and choke-slammed him over his head, down to the hard concrete so hard he bounced.  
  
For a few moments, neither moved. Goku stood above the fallen and beaten Sagat. He was face down, groaning lightly. Goku grabbed him by the back of his neck and shorts, gave a good heave-ho, and chucked Sagat out of the parking lot and almost all the way across the street. He crashed to the ground with a loud thud. With this threat now dealt with, Goku turned and went inside his dojo.  
  
Though he didn't like to, Goku conducted tonight's class without his sons there to assist him. He was very much on edge, and was prone to lashing out for seemingly trivial things. Clearly they didn't deserve it, but it was only after class and he was alone in his dojo did this dawn upon him.  
  
Goku had a lot of thinking to do when he got home....  
  
  
TIME: In the meantime  
LOCATION: Princess's quarters, Crystal Palace  
  
  
Loneliness sucks.  
  
For the most part of the day, Reenie had kept to herself, confined to her room. Though it was indeed a beautiful day, she didn't feel like bothering with anyone, let alone her father. Begrudingly, Trista decided to put up with it, sending her meals up when the time came and once in a while dispatching someone to coax her to come down, but she had no such luck.  
  
It was at its worst around midday. Her father - it is unclear if his intentions were good or just plain spiteful - arranged for a suitor to visit the palace, today. It was a quiet affair; no press knew about this, and information regarding the visit was known only to those trusted the most by the king. Reenie was very upset. The would-be suitor was a member of the British royal family, and almost a decade her senior. As for the meeting itself, it consisted of a bitter argument between Reenie and Darien, followed by Reenie storming off, retreating to her chambers, slamming the door behind her so loudly it could be heard from the throne room.  
  
She didn't even give the would-be suitor the time of day.  
  
Trista entered the princess's room as sunset was falling upon the kingdom, and found Reenie sitting down on a plush sofa, idly watching TV, not completely paying attention. She was lost in thought, but Trista knew exactly where her thoughts were wandering to.  
  
TRISTA: (gentle voice) Princess...?  
  
Reenie responded with a heavy sigh, and nothing else.  
  
TRISTA: Reenie...is everything okay?  
  
She paused for a second, then Reenie lay her head back on the couch, her eyes shutting tightly. Tears started to drip from the corners of her eyes. Not being able to hold back the emotioal distress she was harboring, she leaned over to Sailor Pluto, buried her head in her shoulder and started crying loudly. Trista pulled her into her embrace, hugging her, gently rubbing her hand up and down her back lovingly.  
  
TRISTA: Oh, Reenie.  
  
REENIE: I need him, Puu. (sob) Too much...you can't possibly understand how much!  
  
Trista didn't answer, knowing full well what she meant by that. Reenie had told her faithful guardian about the dream she had the other night, the one in which Gohan came to her in the night, and *would've* made sweet, beautiful love to her, but she was brought out of it just before they could become one. The sadness she felt lingered in her heart long after she woke from her dream.  
  
Reenie was half-expecing herself to feel better after telling Puu her experience, but sadly, that wasn't the case. It only opened up a deep, profound wound, bringing more sadness and despair.  
  
Now Trista was starting to worry about the girl. Her depression over not being allowed to see her boyfriend was growing by the day and threatening to do serious damage to her. How long was this going to keep up? Will things ever be the way they were? There was too much uncertainty floating around. And it would definitely be in her best interest if she weren't here to be burdened by it all.  
  
Besides, she knew the young man she loves has a great deal of experience surviving in the wilds (which, hopefully, they wouldn't be reduced to staying in). She knew of his selflessness and compassion; this was a young man who would take care of this girl for the rest of her life, when the time was right.  
  
After all, she saw everything that happened throughout time. Trista knew the future of these two like the back of her hand, but she won't tell her that.  
  
TRISTA: Go to him.  
  
Reenie picked her head up from Trista's now damp shoulder, her eyes wide in uncertainty. Trista simply smiled at her.  
  
REENIE: You mean...sh-should I?  
  
TRISTA: Yes, you should. I really was hoping your father would listen to reason, but it's clear that that's not going to happen any time soon.  
  
REENIE: So we'll just have to get him to listen, huh?  
  
TRISTA: Yes.  
  
Full of purpose, Reenie got up from her seat and went over to her closet. She walked in (she has a huge closet with more articles of clothing than some people have hairs on their head). She hastily stuffed a few outfits in a pink backpack of hers, along with underwear and other necessities. Hopefully, it will be able to last her a few days. After all, that's as long as she expected to be away from home like thils. Before she was about to leave, she instinctively went to her computer, and checked her email.  
  
There was only one new message when she checked - from Gohan.  
  
Her heart afloat, she checked the message. Gohan's email suggested the same thing Reenie and Trista were thinking of for a while now. Also, he said he would arrive at around 6:00 PM. Reenie checked her watch. He would be here any minute!  
  
Both Sailor Soldiers froze when they felt a new, powerful presence behind them. At Reenie's balcony window was Gohan, a bag slung over his shoulder. Reenie rushed over to the doors and opened them wide, and threw her arms around him. They embraced tightly, kissing one another deeply. She wimpered into the kiss, not wanting to let go in the least.  
  
They finally pulled away, and looked into each other's eyes.  
  
GOHAN: Reenie, you sure you wanna do this?  
  
REENIE: As long as I'm with you, I don't care where we go.  
  
TRISTA: Whatever happens, do take care of yourselves, you two.  
  
GOHAN: Don't worry, you can count on me.  
  
TRISTA: I know I can.  
  
Trista gave the princess a hug goodbye.  
  
TRISTA: Young people...hang in there.  
  
Once she released Reenie, she and Gohan walked out to the balcony. He picked her up in her arms, his ki igniting around the two of them like white fire, and Gohan - Reenie in tow - flew over the city.  
  
His ki warmed her from the inside, and she snuggled into his embrace, almost causing Gohan to lose his grip on her. She smiled for the first time in days, a smile which Gohan caught and answered with one of his own.  
  
REENIE: So, where are we going to go?  
  
Gohan sighed deeply before answering.  
  
GOHAN: Well, we're going to have to rough it for a while, Reenie. We can't use the cabin my parents own in the Crystal Forest; they'd eventually find us out. But don't worry. I got plenty of food and shelter to last us for a while.  
  
Reenie nodded quietly, noticing that Gohan had now led them to the far end of the forest, far away from the city. They set up camp and settled in. As the sun went down and the fire died out, they each went to their individual tents. Gohan brought two tents with him, thinking it was only proper. But regardless, in the middle of the night, Gohan was awaken to find Reenie enter, and lay down next to him, almost to the point of tears.  
  
When Gohan asked why she was here, she simply told him, "I don't want to be alone."  
  
He pulled the covers over the both of them, and she lay against the young man she loved. They slept peacefully through the night like that. 


	11. Boxed In

BISON: Oh...I see...you're back...  
  
Sagat grumbled in disgust as his superior addressed him, Bison's jaw fixed in a disgusted frown. His pride was in the toilet, and he stood before Bison, being picked to pieces. No more than a few days ago, Sagat promised the leader of Shadaloo that he would return with the head of the boy known as Ashura. Unfortunately, not only did he not run into the young boy, but he had a nasty run-in with the boy's father.  
  
And he lost.  
  
Badly.  
  
Despite the condition he was in, bruised, cut, and bleeding just a little bit, he turned down medical attention. Plus, he didn't want to get too close to those bumbling fools Balrog and Doctrine Dark, who had done more damage to themselves than they did to that box Bison had been eyeing up for quite some time now. They had been bruised, bandaged, taped up, you name it, they had it. It was embarrassing, really - two tough (albeit incompetent) Shadaloo agents beaten by a mere box.  
  
At least Sagat had been beaten by a worthy fighter and not by an inanimate object.  
  
BISON: Is it safe to assume you didn't do what you promised, Sagat?  
  
SAGAT: (grumbling) To be honest, I never got the chance to meet with the boy. His father fought in his stead.  
  
BISON: His father? So...the boy has to get his father to fight in his battles, then? An arrogant young man like him would be incredibly cocksure about beating you once before.  
  
SAGAT: I don't think this was the case.  
  
Bison raises an eyebrow.  
  
SAGAT: He didn't say where he was exactly, but whatever the circumstances were, the boy did not show up. If he had been given the choice, he would've bitten on the challenge...and, subsequently, whatever attacks I may have aimed at his oh-too-delicate face.  
  
Sagat pounded a fist into his palm. He suddenly spaced out, it seemed, his mind suddenly filled with images of him pounding the Jankenpo disciple Ashura Ketchum into the ground. Each punch, each kick, each heavy-handed attack slamming into the arrogant youth, reducing his pride and his body to dust. The vision ended with his foe lying at his feet, unconscious, bleeding, broken, and him standing with his arms folded, laughing his head off manaically. A demonic chuckle escaped his lips in the meantime.  
  
BISON: Regardless of whatever the case was, you still failed me, Sagat. Shadaloo does not tolerate failure...  
  
As Bison's tirade continued, one of Bison's dolls approached him.  
  
JUNI: Sir, IAN is ready for final phase of testing.  
  
Bison looked over his right shoulder quickly, noticing the presence of doll #6. He smiled, eager to see how his newest high-tech work in progess has progressed.  
  
BISON: Excellent. (to Sagat) I'll deal with you later.  
  
Bison trailed closely behind the doll as she led him over to a control panel, displaying a variety of statistics. The program in question, IAN, was idle, awaiting input from its human masters.  
  
IAN is an acronym for Interstellar Assault Network - a collection of satellites in orbit around the Earth, each armed with various weapons such as laser cannons, photon accellerators, and EMP. Among other operations such as drug rings and arms smuggling all over the world, IAN is a higher level project, and very few knew about it. The satellites are disguised as inconspicuous communication satellites in an effort to make them harmless to the casual astronaut. But those who know of IAN know better.  
  
As technicians barked out statistics to their lord, Bison stared at the monitor with a small, twisted smile. This, he figured, was THE weapon that would not be stopped by any force on Earth or anything else. Entire armies would be vaporized. Whole cities would disappear from the map in the blink of an eye.  
  
So a 16"x16"x1" box would be cake.  
  
The primary IAN satellite was locked on to said box, the same one that Bison had yet to crack open. That box was dropped off somewhere in the Mojave Desert in Arizona. But occasionally, something was nagging at the back of Bison's mind. What would happen if this test didn't come out as expected? Would this even be worth turning on a country if it can't even open a single box?  
  
Such a foolish thing to think.  
  
BISON: Is everything ready?  
  
TECHNICIAN: IAN is ready to fire on your command, sir.  
  
BISON: Good. Has Vega made contact yet?  
  
  
TIME: Simultaneously  
LOCATION: Mojave Desert, Arizona  
  
  
VEGA: (into a walkie-talkie) Everything is secure down here, my lord. You may fire when ready.  
  
Vega was surveying the blast area through high-powered binoculars. He was nearly ten miles away, making sure to get as far away from the eminent blast as possible. Any moment now, the satellite would fire, and ideally, the box will be opened...or destroyed, one or the other.  
  
=====  
  
BISON: FIRE!  
  
TECH: Yes sir! Initializing ignition sequence!  
  
The codes were input. The information was uploaded. Miles above, the satellite took aim and charged up. After nearly twenty seconds, the satellite fired a bright blue beam of light down to the Earth, finding it's mark on the box.  
  
TECH: Direct hit, sir!  
  
=====  
  
Vega shielded his eyes as the blast let off a blinding light, which swept over his area easily and could be seen by miles. The low rumbling could be felt from states away and a bit into Mexico, and when it receded, all that was left was a smoldering crater a mile and a half wide and as deep as a football field.  
  
A crew of Shadaloo grunts were sent down to investigate the crater, and to report on what remained, if anything. He waited patiently at his post - Vega had a high level of patience for a member of Shadaloo, espeically with as high a rank he possessed. Most of the time waiting was spent idly looking at his reflection in his claw, and how the light reflected off the highly polished titanium metal.  
  
He became lost in his thoughts, his thoughts bringing him back to the attempted kidnapping mission in Crystal Tokyo. In the past, he handeled missions such as this with ruthless efficiency. It was unthinkable that a handful of children were able to make a mockery of Shadaloo's finest assassins...and toyed with the lot of them!  
  
And that one boy...the older of the two brothers. While he was not absolutely consumed with his defeat the way Sagat was, he couldn't help but think back to that battle. What was the older boy's name? Gohan, was it? Yes, that seems about right. The princess' lover (Vega could only assume) was severely loyal to her, and was willing to die to protect his beloved's life.  
  
Vega smiled at that thought. How romantic.  
  
Sagat seems to have a serious vendetta with those young men he fought that day - and their entire system of martial arts, it seems. Vega's seen this from Sagat before, and he could predict where it would lead...  
  
SQUAD LEADER: Vega, sir?  
  
Vega was snaptched from his thoughts as the squadron leader approached him. He had a worried look in his eyes, which Vega could pick up on immediately. His eyebrow arched at this hidden nervousness.  
  
VEGA: What did you find? What was left of the box?  
  
The leader fidgeted nervously, and looked to one of his grunts. He handed something to the leader, who in turn handed it to Vega. It turned out that the object in question was...  
  
...the box that was supposed to be destroyed. In fact, the box didn't have a mark on it.  
  
VEGA: WHAT?!  
  
  
TIME: Hours later  
LOCATION: Shadaloo base  
  
  
BISON: This...this isn't possible...  
  
Bison was dumbfounded. He was absolutely shocked. The box IAN was meant to destroy was lying flat in his hands, completely unharmed, intact.  
  
Laughing at him.  
  
Mocking him.  
  
Torturing him.  
  
While IAN had indeed reduced several square miles of Mojave desert to dust, the original purpose of this test was to do the same to this box...or at least open it. But it didn't. A small part of Bison admired the creator of this box's craftsmanship. Someone who could devise something that can withstand Shadaloo technology and Psycho Power must be extremely talented. They'd make a fine addition to Shadaloo's roster. The other part of him, however, was seething with rage. If this complex satellite network wasn't capable of opening ONE BOX, then it was virtually worthless in Bison's eyes.  
  
Bison was obsessing over this...box.  
  
His hands trembled with burning Psycho Power. They shook as his anger boiled, and with an infuriated yell, threw the box across the bridge. It slammed into a wall on the opposite side of the room and clattered to the floor, leaving a large dent in the wall.  
  
  
TIME: Sometime later  
LOCATION: Verge of the Crystal Forest, south of Crystal Tokyo  
  
  
REENIE: What's that, Gohan?  
  
Gohan was absentmindedly twiddling with a tuner knob on a small receiver. It had been given to him by Bulma, its intention to be able to track the KS-material-laden box Bulma devised at all times. Unfortunately, it hadn't gotten a trace on it in quite some time.  
  
GOHAN: Oh, this? I'm trying to find that box Bulma made with this. But I'm not having any luck...  
  
Reenie sat herself down beside Gohan, instinctively leaning close to her boyfriend. With a sigh, Gohan laid the device down on the ground and wrapped his arm around Reenie. They settled back down on the blanket, laid out on the ground a few feet in front of the tent.  
  
They remained there, still, watching the sun set. There was so much on both of their minds... 


End file.
